


Januar-Bee

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, abuse mention, depressive episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Each day of January, a story will be written based upon a single word provided by an online generator.Some may be heartbreaking, some may be funny and others? Eh, they may be a little odd.It’s a month of Bees, my friends. Let’s see what we can come up with.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 171
Kudos: 666





	1. Create

**Author's Note:**

> The first word of the month is “Create.”
> 
> I debated back and forth on how to go about this one. Ultimately, I decided to go with this.

Yang laid on Weiss’s bed, smiling softly at the back of Blake’s head. She knew that she was staring. She knew that her expression was dopey and love struck. But she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She could see Blake’s face in the mirror, gaze trained downward towards her sketch book. Her eyes were sharp and focused and her ears were angled forward with interest. Her tongue poked out slightly as she worked, the occasional pleased hum or annoyed grunt escaping her.

‘Could she be anymore perfect?’ Yang thought to herself with a wistful sigh, biting her lip when one of Blake’s ears flicked back towards her and her eyes glanced up to meet Yang’s in the mirror. A small smile followed, a thin blush blooming across her cheeks as she laughed softly and shook her head, turning back to her work with a smile.

“So…” Yang said softly, sitting up and quirking an eyebrow at her partner. “Am I allowed to know what kind of priceless artwork my favourite artist is creating?”

“Yang.” Blake giggled, a truly heart melting sound. “It’s not priceless.”

“If it’s by your hand, then it is.” Yang said quietly, tilting her head at Blake. 

“Dork.” Blake murmured softly, gaze drifting over her page before meeting Yang’s eyes again. “And you’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?” Yang frowned in confusion. “Don’t we have tomorrow off?”

“We do and I need you to go somewhere with me.” Blake said, almost nervously as she turned in her chair to face Yang. “It’s for something important to me and- well. I guess that it’s also important to me that you’re there. Is- is that okay?”

Blake’s gaze was concerned and her ears were twitching nervously. There an energy of anxiety about her and Yang ached to quell it.

“Of course, Blake.” Yang murmured softly, gaze soft and smile reassuring. “I’m always here for you, whenever you need me.”

“Thank you.” Blake said softly, expression shifting into something far more tender; something that took root in Yang’s chest and called it home. 

Yang nodded softly, forcing herself to break whatever spell that both women had been placed into. She blushed at the light giggle that came from Blake as she turned back to her journal, getting back to work.

Yang returned her gaze to watching Blake, quietly adoring each moment spent in her company. 

Curiosity ate away at her but Blake had made it clear what her wishes were and Yang was going to respect them. 

All she had to do was wait.

///////////////////////////////////  
  
Yang was still in a mild state of shock as she watched Blake fill out the consent forms, an excited gleam in her eyes. 

“A tattoo.” She asked softly, cocking her head curiously. “You’re getting a tattoo.”

“Yeah.” Blake said, glancing up briefly. “That’s not a problem is it? I’m not insulting your delicate sensibilities, am I, Miss Xiao Long?”

“Uh, no!” Yang scoffed at the teasing tone, narrowing her eyes for a moment before sighing. “I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

“Hmm.” Blake hummed thoughtfully, left ear flicking lightly. “I’m full of surprises.”

“Oh, I know.” Yang said softly, smiling softly. “You make life exciting.”

Blake finished her form and leaned back in her chair, biting her lip nervously. Yang sighed softly and curled her hand around Blake’s, smiling reassuringly before glancing around the tattoo parlour. It was a small business that obviously took great pride in their work, past clients’ tattoos hung up on walls and decorating the pages of photo books. There was no doubt that Blake would be well taken care of here.

“It’s okay to be scared, y’know.” Yang said as she turned back to Blake, gently leaning over to head butt her affectionately. “Tattoos are scary.”

“It’s not the tattooing process that I’m worried about.” Blake muttered, ears pinning nervously.

But before Yang could ask her what she meant, Blake’s artist, a woman with more tattoos than not, called Blake back.

Blake instantly stood and tugged on Yang’s hand, calmly guiding them into the back and sitting on the tattoo chair.

“Oh!” The artist, Ash, who was a friendly and easy going person, grinned knowingly at them. “Nice touch, bringing your girl along for “moral support.” I’ve used the old “hold my hand, babe. I’m scared!” my self.”

Blake made an odd, strangled noise in her throat, laughing awkwardly. Yang chuckled nervously, herself, as she sat on a chair on Blake’s right, well out of the way.

“Oh. You two are adorable!” Ash snorted, a smirk clear on her face as she pulled up the sleeve of Blake’s shirt. “Just a couple of love bird fledglings, finding your wings!”

Blake sighed and used her free hand to pick nervously at her jeans, smiling apologetically at Yang. Yang simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand, offering the quiet support that Blake would need throughout the next God knows how many hours.

It was throughout those following hours that Blake Belladonna was more of a badass than people gave her credit for. She sat still in her chair, teeth gritted and jaw clenched, eyes closed as she focused on her breathing. Every so often, she tightened her grip on Yang’s hand, causing the blonde woman to quietly wince. Who would have thought that Blake had such a killer grip?

Ash was doing an incredible job as an artist, constantly checking in on Blake and asking her if she needed a break. Blake, as expected, only took breaks when it was necessary, opting to push through her pain.

She really was something else.

Eventually, Ash sat back with a proud smirk and announced that she was done, allowing Blake to look into a nearby mirror. 

“Oh my Gods!” 

Yang was mildly alarmed when Blake’s eyes welled with tears and a laugh broke free of her chest. The alarm was dispelled when Blake turned to Ash and gave her a quick hug, the joy and gratitude seeing to be too much for her.

“Yang?” Blake asked, in a manner that was almost shy. “What do you think?”

When she turned to show Yang her left arm, Yang felt all breath leave her lungs as she gazed at the design.

A beautiful side profile of a phoenix, rising from fire, now made its home on Blake’s bicep. Flames licked at it’s wings and tail, golden feathers coated its body and a single lilac eye looked out her, almost seeming to challenge the viewer.

Within its beak, hung a banner a dark purple banner with white writing on it.

‘I will always rise.’

“Blake.” Yang felt her throat close up, the meaning of the tattoo not escaping her. “It’s… it’s so… it’s gorgeous.”

Blake’s worried expression shifted to one of relief as she stepped towards Yang and allowed her to take a closer look.

“Thank you.” She murmured, watching as Yang’s eyes tracked every inch of her new tattoo. “I spent so long letting somebody else chose everything for me. Controlling me. I wanted to create something that was for me. That was what I wanted.”

“It’s perfect for you.” Yang whispered, resting her forehead against Blake’s and speaking quietly. “You really did rise from the ashes of what he tried to burn, stronger, brighter and braver than ever. I’m so proud of you.”

“Yang.” Blake sniffed a little, shifting her head to nuzzle at Yang’s nose gently. “Thank you.”

“No need.” Yang murmured, curling her arms around Blake carefully, mindful of her tattoo. “I’m just stating the truth.”

“I, um.” Blake muttered nervously. “The tattoo… it means a lot to me. It represents my freedom. How I didn’t let him burn me to the ground like he wanted. It’s a reminder that I’ll always be able to rise up.” She hesitated for a moment before sighing. “And it’s a little bit of a reference.”

“A reference?” Yang swallowed thickly. She already knew the answer to her next question. “To who?”

“Do you really need me to tell you?”

Yang’s gaze shifted back to the golden, fiery bird with lilac eyes. No, she realised, she really didn’t.

“Blake.” She murmured, gently curling her finger beneath Blake’s chin and lifting it. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You’re smart.” Blake pressed closer, closing her eyes and placing her hands on Yang’s waist. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Yang breathed out shakily and gently pressed forward and kissed Blake softly, lovingly. Blake hummed against her, causing Yang to smile in return and soon, both women were a giggling mess.

“Okay, as much of an adorable mess as you girls are, I need you out of my shop.”

Both girls jumped back and stared in surprise at a grinning Ash.

“Uh, sorry!”   
“We’ll get out of your hair!”

Both women flushed at the amused laugh that Ash gave and, after wrapping up Blake’s arm, followed her out to the front, Blake thanking her as she was handed back her sketchbook and a receipt.

As the two made their way back to the dorm, Yang slipped her hand into Blake’s and leaned over to kiss her cheek sweetly, pausing to nuzzle her nose against her cheek. She smiled when Blake hummed happily and rested her head on her shoulder, a content and peaceful expression on her face.

Yang glanced down at Blake’s sketchbook. She had always wanted a tattoo. And the idea of having somebody so special to her design it for her was very appealing. She shave to talk to Blake about it later.

But for now, this was Blake’s moment. Yang didn’t want to diminish it.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this au, Blake opens up to her best friend about something.
> 
> What is it that she needs to tell Yang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Januar-Bee is here! 
> 
> Time for a promise!

“I need you to promise me that you’ll keep what I’m about to tell you a secret.”

“Blake. We’ve been best friends since we were kids. You know that I would never betray your trust like that.” Yang said gently, looking her best friend and roommate in the eyes, smiling reassuringly at her. “I promise.”

“Okay. Okayokayokay.” Blake muttered under her breath, inhaling deeply before continuing. “Yang… I’m a vampire.”

“Uh. Okay.”

“Okay?! I tell you that I’m an undead creature of the night, doomed to hunger for blood for eternity, and all you have to say to that is okay?!” Did Blake’s eye just twitch?

“I mean… you’ve had a really weird sleeping schedule since we were in college and you have tendency to sneak out once a night and come back smelling a little… irony so it’s not like I don’t believe you.” Yang shrugged, more or less nonplussed. 

“Yang!” Blake sputtered, faunus ears flicking back in confusion. “You’re not at all worried about me trying to drink your blood? About trying to kill you?! Turning you into one of us?!”

“If you were going to do any of that, you would have done it by now.” Yang quirked an eyebrow at the visibly confused woman in front of her. “Just don’t start sparkling when we hang out.”

“Do I look like Edward fucking Cullen to you?!” Blake yelled, appearing to be genuinely insulted by the comparison. 

“Eh, you do have the dark and brooding thing down, Twilight.”

“I will make you anaemic, you overgrown blood bag!”

Yang made an odd wheezing noise as she leaned on their kitchen counter, choked laughter escaping her.

“Overgrown blood bag?!” She snorted, lungs screaming for air as she tried to get her giggles under control. “Oh God, I’m dying.”

“Good. I’m already living a cursed existence. I don’t need to deal with yours as well.”

Yang choked on her laughter again, holding her hand up as she started to cough violently. When her coughing died down she turned to her friend and shook her head.

“Oh my God, dude.” Yang chuckled. “This is why I love you. This is why you’re my best friend.”

“Ugh.” Blake groaned, rolling her eyes. Despite the attitude, Yang could have sworn she saw a flash of disappointment. But it was gown to quickly to pinpoint it exactly. “Whatever, just stop smiling at me, Sunshine. I can feel myself burning.”

Yang snorted in amusement and walked over to engulf Blake in a hug, smiling when Blake sighed in a weary and over exaggerated manner before returning it, nuzzling into her neck, a soft hum of contentment falling from her lips.

“Blake. I promise you that your secret is safe with me.” Yang reiterated gently. “I won’t do anything that could put you at risk. You know that, right?”

“I know you won’t.” Blake murmured, pressing closer and head butting Yang’s neck affectionately.

Her best friend and roommate (and object of her affections) was a vampire. 

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One grape, two grapes, three grapes, four. Yang doesn’t think that she can take this anymore.
> 
> Five grapes, six grapes, seven grapes, eight. Sure, such a prank, she can appreciate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grapes. What the actual hell was I meant to do with grapes?!

* * *

Yang blinked in confusion at her bed.

Why was she blinking in confusion at her bed, you may ask? Simple.

There was a single grape on her pillow.

“What the heck?” She mumbled, picking it up and staring at it in bewilderment. “Who- what-why?!”

“You forgot when and where.” Blake voice called up from her bunk cheekily.

“Okay, one…” Yang jumped to the floor and pointed at her partner, eyes narrowed at the playful smirk on her face. “Don’t give me that sass, Belladonna! And secondly… did you see who put a freaking grape on my pillow?”

“A grape?”

“Yes.”

“A single, lone grape.”

“Yes!”

“I have not seen anybody put a singular grape in your bed, no.” Blake shrugged and continued reading. “It is a bit odd, so I’ll give you that.”

Yang grumbled under her breath and glared at the grape as she threw it into their bin.

Hoping that would be the last of it.

////////////////////////////////

It was not the last of it.

“Seriously?!”

Yang stared in shock at the new grape on her pillow that had appeared twenty-four hours later.

“What’s wrong, Yang?” Blake asked curiously as she popped her head up and looked at Yang. “Are you okay?”

“Look at this!”

“That’s a grape.”

“It’s a freaking grape!”

Blake chuckled and patted Yang’s shoulder sympathetically.

Yang sighed wearily. She had a bad feeling about this.

///////////////////////////////

“Again!”

“Oh, come on!”

“Seriously, who the hell is putting grapes in my bed?”

“Is there… yup! There it is! A grape!”

“I’m beginning to feel slightly concerned.”

“Do have a stalker? Is this their weird calling card?”

“I don’t even know what to say at this point.”

/////////////////////////////////

Seven days. 

Seven days of returning to her room and finding a singular grape on her bed. 

She was confused. She was mildly concerned. And she still had no clue who the mysterious grape giver was.

“Ya know, Blake…” Yang sighed in defeat as she started to climb up to her bed. “I might just give in and accept this. I have a grape pixie now an-“

Yang paused and stared in dismay at her bed. It wasn’t just one grape.

There multiple cartons of grapes on her bed. One in each corner and several in the middle. And, of course, one singular grape on her pillow.

“Oh.” Yang said softly, lowering herself to Blake’s bunk and sitting down, covering her eyes with her hands and sighing. “Oh crap. There’s more.”

“Don’t you mean “oh grapes?” Blake quipped from beside her.

As Yang snapped her head around to scold her, she saw a rather unexpected sight.

Blake was eating a carton of grapes. The exact same kind of carton of grapes that currently called her bed home. She quickly put two and two together and gave a cry of betrayal.

“Oh my god!” Yang gasped, pointing at her delighted partner. “You little- have you been pranking me this entire time?!”

“Maybe.” Blake snickered as she popped a grape into her mouth and winked at Yang. Yang was mildly flustered for a moment before letting out a low chuckle when Blake grinned at her.

“Oh, you’re good, Belladonna. You’re real good.” Yang smirked at her friend and gently cuffed her knee affectionately. “I didn’t even suspect you.”

“That’s because I’m actually capable of being stealthy.” Blake smirked back. “Unlike you.”

“Hey!” Yang laughed, playfully pouting at her friend. “And what am I meant to do with all of those grapes, Blake?”

“You can share them with the others.” Blake shrugged, playfully throwing a grape and hitting Yang between her eyes with it. “Maybe have a grape eating contest with Nora.”

“I think that I’ve become a bad influence on you.”

“Maybe.” Blake said, voice and smile softening and taking Yang by surprise. “Or maybe you’ve just… helped me learn to be more comfortable in my own skin.”

Yang blinked in surprise and looked away bashfully, rubbing her neck awkwardly and gave a small nervous chuckle.

“I’m just going to… go clean up my bunk.”

“Hang on. I’ll help. It’s my fault so I’ll help out.”

The two women made short work of the clean up and quickly put the grapes into the dorm’s mini fridge.

While the prank had been extremely confusing, it had also been harmless. Honestly, it was something that Yang, herself, might have pulled.

She wasn’t mad. Not when the prank was kind of amusing now that it was over. 

And hearing Blake laugh so freely and openly made it all worth the confusion. 


	4. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of pushing her mental health and emotions to the side, Yang finally gets the help that she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxious.
> 
> Yeah, I understand that feeling all too well. As somebody who suffers from both anxiety and depression, I really felt for poor Yang here. I, too, was incredibly stubborn and refused to get help. 
> 
> But, also like Yang, I got help when it got a bit too much for me to cope with on my own. I’m doing better than I was.
> 
> Yang will be okay, too.

“You’re going to be okay.”

Yang turned to her roommate and best friend and smiled shakily. Her chest felt tight, her mouth was dry and her throat felt like sandpaper.

God, she was anxious.

“I mean it. They’ve really helped me work through my issues and helped me get better.” Blake said softly, gently placing a hand on Yang’s bouncing knee. “If it doesn’t work for you, we can find something else. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Yang said quietly, knew still bouncing as she focused on her breathing, doing those little exercises that Blake had taught her. “I’ll try, Blake.”

“Thank you.” 

Yang inhaled deeply, fingers of her left hand starting to tremble. She considered herself to be a fairly confident person. But every few days, a wave of anxiety washed over her, making it difficult to function. As time had gone on, Blake had started to recognise some of Yang’s behaviours as being similar to her own before she had started attending therapy and started to gently push Yang to get help.

Yang had been stubborn for a while, stubbornly shoving her own emotions to the side for weeks until it eventually became to much.

Panic attacks were not fun. 

This was when Yang started to realise that something wasn’t right. Under gentle pressure from Blake, she had organised a visit with her doctor. Upon explaining her state to him, their talk had led the man to suspect that she suffered from anxiety and he recommend therapy to help her learn healthy coping mechanisms. 

Blake, who had already been seeing a therapist regularly, was only too happy to help book an appointment. 

Yang had to admit that having Blake along for the ride was helping to keep her calmer.

“Blake?” Yang said softly, looking at her friend with a small, nervous smile. “Thank you.”

“No need. You’ve helped me through my bad days. Why should I mind helping you with yours?” Blake gently bumped her shoulder. “We’re both going to be okay, Yang. We just need a little help to get there.”

Yang hesitated for a moment and nudged Blake’s head with her own affectionately.

“Yeah.” She murmured, allowing herself to bask in the feeling of home that Blake had always brought. “We are.”


	5. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their free days, Yang decides to give her partner a surprise. Let’s see what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Peaceful
> 
> Not much to say about this one. But you get fluffy bees 😊

Blake grumbled as Yang gently guided her through… wherever they were.

Did she just hear a leaf break underfoot? 

She let out a heavy sigh and tightened her hold on her friend’s hand and tried to focus on keeping herself upright. Being dragged from her book, blindfolded and marched to some unknown location was not her idea of fun.

But Yang had been nothing but respectful when she had asked and Blake had agreed and Yang had been checking in on her every now and then to make sure that she was still okay. 

“Okay… nearly there, Blake. Watch your step.”

“Yang.” Blake quirked an eyebrow under the makeshift blindfold. Yang’s scarf had a familiar scent to it. The only word that Blake could associate it with was “home” but that was ridiculous… right? “I usually enjoy your antics. This, so far, is not one of them.”

“Well, maybe I can change your mind.” Yang said with a soft chuckle as she came to a stop and let go of Blake’s hands. “Take off your blindfold.”

Blake calmly did as asked and let out a soft gasp when her eyes adjusted to the sudden glare of the sun.

Blake had visited many gardens before but none of them were quite like this. Flowers of all kinds bloomed, birds flew in and out of the trees playfully and bees buzzed nearby as they went from flower to flower.

There was no noise from the city, no traffic, no yelling.

It was peaceful.

“Yang.” Blake breathed, a slight laugh escaping her as she turned around to look at her surroundings. “It’s beautiful!”

“Yeah, well. Last week you mentioned how you missed gardens and foresty areas from your childhood so… I mean, I don’t know where you grew up but I figured maybe I could… try to cheer you up a little?” Yang’s expression shifted to nervous as she anxiously rubbed her neck. “Is- I mean… is that okay?”

Blake felt her smile soften as she walked over to her friend and pressed her lips to Yang’s cheek. 

“It’s perfect.” She murmured, affectionately headbutting Yang and stepping further into the garden. “I haven’t seen a garden this beautiful in a long time.”

“Well, it’s our day off so we can hang out here as long as you want.” Yang grinned excitedly and adjusted her pack. “I brought some of your favourite books, I’ve got sandwiches and pop and some candy; including those chocolate licorice bullets that you like.”

“A woman after my own heart.” Blake teased over her shoulder as they stepped into a small clearing and started to set up. Blake felt her ear flick in amusement under her bow as she noticed a distinct blush on Yang’s cheeks as they set up a picnic blanket and sat next to each other; food, drinks and books spread out in front of them.

And so, the two young women spent the day together in a garden, peacefully enjoying each other’s presence, teasing each other and reading.

Eventually, Yang allowed herself to rest her head in Blake’s lap as Blake read aloud to them both. Blake looked down at Yang for a moment before sighing softly and, with a warm smile, took off her ribbon. They were alone and far away from civilisation. Nobody could see her faunus ears.

“You’re taking off your bow?”

“Why not? You’re the only other person here and I know that I’m safe with you.” Blake flicked her ears and rubbed the bases of them, wincing slightly as they ached. “It’s nice being able to let them breath. Especially around somebody that I trust.”

A small, almost bashful smile grew on Yang’s face as she shifted in Blake’s lap to get more comfortable.

“I- y-yeah.” She murmured, reaching a hand back to stroke Blake’s knee affectionately. 

Blake smiled softly down at her and opened her book up and began reading. 

Neither girl made comment when Blake’s hand made its way into Yang’s hair and started to lightly run through it. Nor did they discuss the content sigh that escaped Yang as she leaned into Blake’s touch.

This moment was too special to break. To full of a mutual trust and affection. It was too peaceful to disturb. And it belonged to them and them alone.

After all, nobody was there to interrupt. Nobody but the birds and the bees, neither of whom would ever say a word.


	6. Chivalrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang promised to save Blake a dance. Now, Blake intends to collect in that promise.
> 
> Enjoy a sweet moment between our girls 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Chivalrous 
> 
> I have a soft spot for this dynamic 🤷🏻♀️

“Hey Yang! Lookin’ good!”

“Hey Sun.” Yang sighed, shaking her head before meeting the boy’s eyes with an easy grin. “Not bad yoursel- wait. Blake?”

“Hi Yang.” Blake stepped forward with a small smile, tilting her head at Yang. “Having fun playing doorman for the night?”

“You kidding?” Yang smirked playfully. “Easiest job ever. Smile, look pretty and say hello.”

“Hmm. You do have the pretty part down pat.” Blake hummed thoughtfully, gently removing her hand from Sun’s elbow and giving him a gentle push. “Sun , I actually wanted to catch up with my partner for a little. Is that okay or-“

“Uh, duh!” Sun snorted, playfully hip checking Blake. “I’m your friend, not your keeper! Later ladies!”

“So… you look nice.” Yang said, far more awkwardly than she’d like. She immediately wanted to kick herself. Nice was such an understatement. Blake looked gorgeous. Black dress and heels, a dark purple ribbon… and most importantly, she looked rested. 

“Oh?” Blake said with an elegantly arched brow, moving to stand beside Yang, resting her hand on the podium. “Well, you look radiant, Yang.” Blake then brought one of Yang’s hands up to place a chivalrous kiss to the back of it. “Now, I believe that you promised me a dance?”

“I-you- Yeah?” Yang stuttered slightly as Blake tilted her head slightly, a playful gleam in her eyes as she tugged on Yang’s hand. “Wait. Right now? I mean… I kinda have to-“

  
“Most of the students are already here, Yang.” Blake smirked up at her, her smile becoming somewhat impish. “What’s wrong? Is the cute, little nerd scared of breaking the rules?”

“I am not a nerd.” Yang huffed, narrowing her eyes at her friend. “I can break the rules just fine!”

“Then perhaps I can persuade you step away from your noble duty?” Blake asked cheekily, stepping back on one foot and leaning into a low bow, placing Yang’s knuckles against her lips once more. “And grant me the honour of being my first dance tonight?” 

“I, um.” Yang, meanwhile, was in a state. She could feel her cheeks burning and her heart raced. “Uh, sure. Yeah. That- that soun- sounds great!”

Blake laughed softly and pulled on Yang’s hand, guiding her to the dance floor. She easily draped her left arm over Yang’s shoulder and brought their opposite hands up into the air. Yang swallowed thickly and placed her hand on Blake’s waist, keeping a respectful distance between them. Blake, however, rolled her eyes and huffed.

“You know… you can actually put your arm around me.” Blake said, tilting her head curiously. “Unless you’re uncomfortable?”

“What? No!” Yang scoffed. “I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable!”

“You won’t.” Blake said softly, her smile shifting from teasing to something far softer. “It’s okay.”

Yang slowly shifted her hand from Blake’s waist to her back, pulling her closer and guiding them through the Valean waltz. Blake, unsurprisingly, kept time perfectly, proving to be the perfect partner as they made their way through the ballroom.

“You know… I’m pretty sure that you’re the only person that’s ever called me radiant.” Yang said thoughtfully. 

“Just stating facts.” Blake shrugged, looking away bashfully for a moment. “You’re a beautiful person, Yang. Inside and out.”

“Oh. Um. Thank you.” Yang murmured, an unexpected wave of shyness hitting her. It was new, but not entirely unwelcome. “You’re not half bad yourself, Blake. Even if you are the most stubborn woman that I’ve ever met.” She added teasingly, delighting in the amused laugh that followed.

Even if this was the only dance that she got, she’d enjoy every moment that she spent with the unexpectedly chivalrous woman in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princely, chivalrous Blake being a complete and utter gentlewoman to Yang is a favourite of mine 😅


	7. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities are a hell of a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Needy
> 
> Oof. Sorry, folks. We getting a bit angsty up in here.

Blake jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she was standing at the bathroom sink and removing her makeup. She didn’t need to glance back to know who it was; the familiar sensation of “Home” that she felt told her all that she needed to know.

“Yang.” Blake said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips when her partner nuzzled her face against her neck. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself, stranger.” Yang said quietly, leaning her chin on Blake’s shoulder and meeting her eyes in the mirror. “You okay? You’ve been pretty distant today. Is it okay if I ask why?”

Blake felt a small stab of guilt as she looked away. Yang, selfless as ever, never pushed for answers. She calmly placed the ball in Blake’s court and sat and waited for her.

“I don’t know how to… phrase it without sounding pathetic.” Blake sighed, closing her eyes as Yang’s hands found her own and run soothing thumbs across her knuckles. Her breathing hitched slightly as an voice started to creep up from the back of her mind, trying to drag her back in the abyss of self-loathing that she had clawed her way out of.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Yang murmured into her ear, kissing her temple tenderly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I, uh.” Blake cleared her throat, and looked at their reflections. Her’s was anxious, eyes slightly pained and her ears pinned as the fears within her mind became louder. Yang’s was patient and kind, eyes meeting Blake’s and filled with compassion and care. “I just… can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can, Blake.”

“If I became too much… you’d tell me, right?” 

She felt Yang stiffen against her before her partner frowned at her in the mirror.

“And by too much you mean…”

“I don’t know… too needy, I guess?” Blake darted her eyes away, ashamed about even bringing this up. “I just… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or bother you or-“

“I’m going to stop you right there before you spiral, Blake.” Yang said softly, gently pulling back and turning Blake to face her, carefully lifting her chin with a curled finger. “You could never bother me. You’re not too needy. And you most certainly are not too much.” Yang reached up to press a affectionate kiss to Blake’s forehead, speaking softly against her skin. “I enjoy being close with you. I like being near you. Holding your hand or just holding you in general. Like, you’re far more of a cuddle monster than I expected but I like it.”

“It’s not annoying for you? Seriously?” Blake asked, still slightly unsure. “You’re not mad that I’m asking?”

“Why would I be mad?” Yang asked, smiling gently at her. “If you need reassurance, Blake, I want you to talk to me. I’ll happily give it.”

“I- thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for treating you properly, Blake. I’m doing the bare minimum here.” Yang said with gentle firmness as she cupped Blake’s jaw. “You shouldn’t have to constantly be worrying about where you stand or second guessing every move that you make. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Blake exhaled shakily, relief coursing through her as she leaned into Yang’s hand.

“Now… wanna finish getting ready so we can cuddle?” Yang asked, playfully nuzzling Blake’s nose. “I think we both need it.”

Blake laughed softly, gently pushing at Yang’s shoulder affectionately as she turned around to get ready. Soon, she and Yang found themselves in Yang’s bunk with Blake curled into her side, head firmly tucked under her chin as Yang curled her arm around her waist and held her hand her own free one. Quiet words of affection and reassurance were shared until they both dozed off, a single thought in mind.

‘This is my home.’


	8. Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to a new city, Yang decides to visit a local hiking trail.
> 
> But things soon get a little out of hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Bears
> 
> Had no clue what to do so have this odd au meeting of the bees!
> 
> Not a big fan of this one, if I’m honest but eh 🤷🏻♀️

Yang considered herself to be a rather intelligent woman. She had passed all of her engineering classes in college. She had even been valedictorian. She had moved to a new city known for engineering and gotten a job with one of the most renown facilities in this half of the country.

So it stood to reason that she’d be smart enough to survive in this town. Make new friends. Become a shining member of society. All while taking care of herself like the functional adult that she is.

That’s why she had gone on a hike on a popular trail. Good exercise and a chance to meet like-minded people? Sign her up!

Except that she got lost. No big deal. This was fine. She’d just call out for somebody and hope she was getting an answer because she was getting bored here. And somebody answered… 

Unfortunately that somebody was a pissed off mama bear. Of course, she may have been even more pissed off because Yang’s instinctive reaction was to punch mama bear in the face.

Bad idea.

She was now stuck in a tree as mama bear circled, roaring up at her.

“Oh come on! I’m nowhere near your baby anymore! Piss off!”

“What the fuck?” 

Yang turned to see a young woman with black hair and cat ears staring at the bear in shock. 

“Yeah, you may want to run!” Yang shouted, suddenly anxious for this stranger.

“Shit.”

The bear charged towards the young woman, who dodged out of the way in the nick of time and bolted for Yang’s tree and effortlessly climbed up, making her way up to a branch across from Yang.

“Holy shit. You’re fast.” Yang laughed, gulping nervously when the stranger glared at her with the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes that she had ever seen.

“What did you do to piss it off this badly?!”

“I, um. I kinda punched it.”

“You what?!”

“It was a natural response!” Yang defended, glaring straight back. 

“So what? Do you just punch everything that pops up at you?”

“If I’m in the fucking woods and I think it’s gonna kill me, yeah!”

“God!” The stranger groaned, face held in one hand. “I’m stuck in a tree with Madam Trigger Fists. What the fuck.”

“First time punching a bear, actually.” Yang smirked cheekily. “I’m new in town.”

“Should’ve known.” The woman across from her sighed. “Most locals know that it’s cub season and stay the fuck away.”

“So why are you here?”

“Because I lost a fucking bet with my best friend that I would go for a walk here.” She growled, eyes narrowing narrowing and ears pinning dangerously. “Sun is so dead when I see his stupid face. Granted, I agreed so I’m just as stupid.” She muttered to herself.

“Well… at least we’re not alone?” Yang grinned hopefully.

“I wouldn’t be up here if you hadn’t already pissed off the bear.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to buy you coffee to make up for it later.” Yang said with a charming smile, winking playfully.

“Oh my God.” The stranger smirked, one brow cocked in amusement. “That was almost smooth… if it weren’t for the angry bear beneath our feet.”

“Is that a no?”

“We might be up here for a while so I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to convince me.” The stranger challenged calmly, smirking.

By the time Yang made it back to her bike, she had a multitude of scratches and bruises from several branches trying to pick a fight, ripped pants and her hair was a wreck. But she also had a phone number and a name to put to a very pretty face.

Blake.

This was certainly going to make for an interesting story, even if Blake didn’t want anything to do with her after Yang’s apology coffee date.


	9. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression can be a hell of a beast to fight. But having allies can ease the burden on one warrior’s shoulders.
> 
> When Yang comes home from work, she discovers that Blake’s depression is flaring. Let’s see how she supports her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Worthless
> 
> Oh boy. The generator definitely picked an interesting one for today, huh?
> 
> As somebody with depression, this was kind of difficult to write. Depression is a very personal experience and it’s going to be different for everyone. This is simply how Blake as an individual needs to be supported. 
> 
> There is discussion of a heavy depressive episode in here. If that is a trigger for you, please skip this chapter. Look after yourself first and foremost.
> 
> This is not a story that I wrote lightly. It’s a very real topic and one that I have personal experience with.

“Blake? Bud?” 

Yang carefully set her bag and jacket down as she slowly moved towards her best friend’s room. Coming home to all of their lights off was never a good sign. 

“Blake?”

She carefully poked her head in Blake’s open door, giving her plenty of time to tell her to get out. 

Blake was curled up in a ball, staring almost lifelessly at the wall. Her ears were pinned and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen; she had spent a good chunk of the day crying, from the looks of it. As she approached, Yang noticed that Blake had stolen one of her hoodies; something that she usually did when she was feeling particularly bad. 

“Hey, hon.” Yang said gently, heart clenching painfully when Blake curled in on herself more. “Having a Bad Day?” She asked softly, the expression being one that they used to indicate Blake’s depressive episodes. 

Blake didn’t speak, merely nodding her head jerkily, a pained hitch to her breathing as she did. 

“Okay.” Yang murmured, mind working quickly to come up with linear choices for Blake. Her Bad Days could leave her in a state of… choice paralysis. It was better to give her tiny choices to make instead of just generally asking what Yang could do to help. It allowed her to keep her autonomy and independence while giving her something small to focus on that wouldn’t overwhelm her and give Yang a way to help her. 

“Have you eaten yet?”

Blake shook her head.

“Can I make you something?”

Blake hesitated before nodding.

“Have you showered today?”

Another shake.

“Do you think you feel up to it?”

There was a pause before Blake nodded again. 

“Can I run you one? I can whip something up for you real quick and it’ll be ready for you when you get out.”

A heavy sigh and a nod.

“Can I help you find some clothes?”

A nod. Yang kept talking and watching Blake as she quickly pulled out the necessary items for her.

“Want another one of my hoodies?”

Another nod.

“Okay, I’ll go run the shower for you now.”

And that’s what Yang did. It broke her heart to watch Blake slowly make her way to the bathroom, movements slow and sluggish. Her Bad Days usually took a lot of energy out of her as she fought a difficult mental battle against the dark cloud above her. One that Yang wished she could help her fight. But while Yang couldn’t fight the grim beast that decided to follow Blake, she could help her in other ways. Support her, look after her on days that she couldn’t look after herself and, most importantly, just be there. Right now, she had a meal to prepare.

Granted, it wasn’t anything fancy. Something small that she knew that Blake enjoyed and would be able to stomach; tuna sandwiches and lavender tea. 

When Blake emerged from the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen, she collapsed at their table. Yang smiled sadly and walked over, placing their food and drinks at their places before walking to her room and grabbing a hoodie and taking it back to her friend. Blake clumsily put it one and attempted a weak smile, letting out a raspy “thank you” before slowly making an attempt at eating. She managed to eat one sandwich and most of her tea before giving Yang a heart breakingly apologetic expression. It served as a reminder how he had used to treat Blake’s depression. To him, it had been an inconvenience. A waste of time and resources. Yang was immensely glad that Adam Taurus no longer had a place in Blake’s life.

Yang, however, merely smiled reassuringly and placed the plates in the sink to be cleaned later before returning to Blake. 

“Do you need to be alone right now?”

Blake shrugged, refusing to meet Yang’s eye.

“Blake, if you need me to sit with you, I don’t mind.” Yang reminded gently, heart aching. “I really, really don’t.”

“I-“ Blake sighed heavily. “Can we just… sit on the couch?”

“Of course.”

The two made their way over and situated themselves. Yang offered an arm to Blake and, after a moment’s hesitation, Blake shifted over and leaned against her, tucking her head under Yang’s chin as they sat quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” Blake mumbled, fiddling with Yang’s hoodie anxiously. “You shouldn’t have to put up with this.”

“Put up with this?” Yang parroted, frowning in concern. “I’m not putting up with anything. I’m supporting you because I care about you. You’re my best friend. I am not just going to leave you to go through this alone.”

There was a moment’s pause before Blake spoke, voice watery and pained.

“I hate feeling like this.” She buried her face in Yang’s shoulder, body trembling. “Worthless and hopeless and like it won’t get better.”

“I know, Blake.” Yang said gently, pulling Blake close. “But you’re not worthless. Or hopeless. And it will get better. But I know that it’s hard to see that right now. So… I’ll sit with you until it passes. You can cry, or vent to me if you need to. I’m not going to run from it.” She kissed the top of Blake’s head softly before resting her chin between her ears. “You’re not a task, burden or obligation. You’re my friend. I’m here because I choose to be. Because you’re worth it.”

“Seems like a shitty gig.”

“Actually… it’s the best paying job in the world. Know why?” She continued when Blake shook her head. “Because I get to have an incredible, intelligent and caring friend to spend time with. She takes no bullshit and is one of the best lawyers in Vale. She cares for her friends and family. She puts every ounce of energy that she can into what she does. She supports me when my anxiety flares up and encouraged me to get help. She’s a certified badass… and she also keeps my crazy big ego in check.” Yang finished, gently rubbing Blake’s back.

“Dork.” Blake sniffed, tears wetting Yang’s shirt as she buried her face in Yang’s neck. She inhaled shakily before leaning up to place a kiss to Yang’s jaw and collapsed tiredly against her. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Everything.”

Yang knew that Blake’s feelings of self doubt and worthlessness didn’t go away. They still bubbled and screamed, demanding to be heard. But having a good support network could help drown them out. And when they got particularly loud, Yang would be right there to support her through those moments; just like how Blake supports her through her anxiety flares. 

When one was feeling weak and tired, the other lent her strength. As did the rest of their wonderful friends.

Blake would make it through. She always did. She just needed a little help sometimes. Just like anyone else.


	10. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During stay with the Cotta-Arcs, Blake and Yang have a small moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Beautiful 
> 
> As stated, this is set during volume 6.

“Blake?”

Blake jumped slightly and turned, hand on the hilt of her blade, to see Yang standing behind her with an apologetic and sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yang said softly as she sat next to Blake on the steps to the Cotta-Arcs verandah. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean… everyone’s gone to bed and after, well, everything, I just wanted to check in with you.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Blake sighed, smiling weakly at her friend. Did she even have the right to call her that anymore? She couldn’t help but wonder. “But I’m okay. The effects of the Apathy are nearly all gone.”

“Nearly?” Yang asked gently, frowning in concern. “What do you mean nearly?”

“Just… an underplaying chill, I guess.” Blake murmured, turning her head to look up at the sky. “Not having the will to go on, how quickly I gave up back there… it’s kind of terrifying to think about.”

“Yeah.” Yang agreed, voice soft. “It is.”

Blake gave a noncommittal hum and continued to gaze at the night sky until Yang chuckled softly, drawing her attention again. Blake gave her a curious look, head tilted and ears perked forward.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about Beacon.” Yang gave her a melancholic smile. “Do you remember how on clear nights, we used to sneak out of our dorm-“

“And onto the roof to stargaze and just talk for hours on end?” Blake finished with a soft laugh. “Yeah, I remember. How could I not? Those are some of my favourite memories of our Beacon days.”

“Really?” Yang asked quietly, voice sounding smaller than she had ever heard it. “They mean that much to you?”

“Yes. They do.” Blake said gently, hesitating for a moment before laying a cautious hand on Yang’s left hand. “As much as I enjoyed getting into bar brawls with you each week-“

“Hey!”

“I have a bit of a soft spot for the quiet moments I spent in your company.” Blake kept her gaze lowered, almost afraid to look up and see suspicion or disbelief in Yang’s eyes. “I guess there’s just something… beautiful about being able to spend hours just existing and doing nothing with somebody.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Yang said softly, lifting her hand slightly and curling it around Blake’s. “I, um. I missed being able to hang out with you like that. I missed you, Blake.”

“Oh Yang.” Blake whispered, tightening her hold on Yang’s hand slightly. “I missed you, too.”

There was a moment of silence before Yang quietly tugged one Blake’s hand, guiding her closer, and pulled her into a hug. Blake froze for a moment before she melted into it, burying her face in the side of Yang’s neck and breathing deeply, struggling to keep the hitch out of her breathing and failing. 

And judging by the way Yang’s own brief hitched, Blake wasn’t the only one who needed this hug.

Safety. Comfort. Home. That was what Yang had come to mean to Blake. No amount of time or distance could take that away.

There was something beautiful about that.


	11. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Ozpin has an... unusual team building exercise for new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Egg
> 
> I don’t... I don’t even fucking know anymore. Why did egg pop up? 
> 
> Just know that it’s set during my Rebel Blake and Nerd Yang college au.

“Is… there’s something wrong with the dean… right?”

Blake glanced over at her new roommate (Yang. Pretty, seemingly intelligent, had a lot of flannel shirts and bomber…) and snorted.

“Old Ozpin certainly seems to be running on limited cylinders.” Blake sighed, picking up the small box containing a singular egg that had showed up at the door a week into classes. “Why the fuck the man thought that this was a good fucking idea, I’ll never know.”

“Dear students,” Yang read the accompanying letter in a rather unenthusiastic manner. “In order to get to know your roommate better and learn to work and live in a harmonious manner, you will work to together to take care of an egg for a week. You may have done a similar exercise during high school. Record your experiences and hand them into my office at the beginning of next week.”

“What the fuck.” Blake groaned, her ears pinning in agitation. “I didn’t sign up to play gay mums with my fucking roommate!”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice.” Yang sighed wearily as she looked over Blake’s shoulder at the egg. “The instructions say that we have to carry it around with us and share “the responsibilities of parenthood.” This is going to be so weird, Blake.”

“Ugh. Fuck’s sake.” Blake grumbled as she put the egg on the table and turned to Yang and quirked her pierced brow up at her. “This is going to fucking end in disaster.”

“The task in general or us personally?”

“No fucking clue yet.” Blake said with a playful smirk. “Guess we’ll find out, eh, partner?”

“Hey, no cursing in front of junior!” Yang gasped in mock offence, covering the side of the egg’s box with her hands. “Do you want our child to pick up on that disgusting language of yours, Blake?”

“Of course not, Dear.” Blake retorted as she bit back an amused laugh, placing her hand over her heart. “I would never dream of being a negative influence on our precious child.”

The two girls paused and stared at each other for a moment. Yang was the first to break, a loud snort making itself known before she dissolved into giggles. Blake soon joined her, leaning on the chair as tears of mirth filled her eyes. 

“Oh.” Yang said, wiping her eyes slightly. “This might actually be fun after all.”

Blake covered her amused grin with her hand. She couldn’t help but share Yang’s sentiment… and not just for this ridiculous project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know. I saw the word egg and I didn’t want to go down the predictable cute breakfast route.
> 
> I then remembered that task that some high schools do where they assign an egg to a pair of students. I already had a college au so I just added it to that 😅


	12. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment shares between two buzzing bees over a common enemy; Team CRDL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Tail
> 
> Based on this https://kusnilive.tumblr.com/post/189651934188/blake-belladonna-defence-forces-latest-ficsart by @kusnilive of golden retriever Yang.

Blake smirked as she entered the room and was immediately greeted by the sound of a happy wagging, golden tail. 

“Hello, Yang.” Blake called up to her partner’s bunk with a fond chuckle. With Ruby and Weiss in the library, it was just her and Yang. “How was advanced engineering?”

“Boring. I already know all of this crap.” Yang groaned, sitting up and pouting at Blake. “And the Professor uses outdated equations! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is when it comes to weapon mechanics?! If I’m so much as a fraction off with Ember Celica, my arms are getting blown out of their sockets!” Yang’s tail had stopped wagging by this point, show casing how unhappy Yang was about this situation. 

“Well, if you plan on challenging the man, let me know.” Blake quipped as she jumped up to Yang’s bed, sitting next to her and absentmindedly playing with her hair. “That’s a show that I’d pay to see. My favourite nerd showing up a teacher? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Blake.” Yang’s laughed, her tail starting to wag happily again. “You are not ditching class just to watch me teach an old fuddy duddy a thing or two.”

“I think I am.” Blake murmured, leaning her head on Yang’s shoulder contentedly. “That man could do with a slice of humble pie.”

“Yeah, the racist ass.” Yang scowled. “He literally doesn’t care about Cardin and his boys and it’s not like I can do anything in class!”

“What were they doing?”

“Ugh, the whole throwing dog kibble at me and calling me Fido thing. Russel even tried to pull my tail.” Yang snorted angrily, her tail going stiff in anger. “He stopped when I gave him a look, though.”

“Bastards.” Blake growled. She let out a soft, relieved sigh as Yang undid her bow for her, allowing her ears to breath after being bound all day. Blake gave a content hum when Yang ran her hand through her hair gently. “We could ask GoodWitch if we could test our synchrony as partners and go up against the whole lot in combat class?”

“A woman after my own heart.” Yang chuckled, her tail picking up the pace when Blake shifted closer to the eternal space heater that was her best friend. “And to be fair, Pyrrha did ask to take them on the other day. It might be a little too much damage to their egos.”

“They have too much ego to effectively damage.” Blake mumbled sleepily. “They’ll be fine, Yang.”

Yang let out an amused hum and gently ran a careful finger along one of Blake’s faunus ears affectionately before setting her arm around Blake’s shoulders and resting her chin on Blake’s head. Blake, in turn, gently caught Yang’s fuzzy, golden tail in her hand and let it gently pull away. 

They were gestures that the two had taken to showing as signs of trust between them. Only ever done when the two could just be alone and be themselves, completely at ease around each other as they let their guards down.

Blake let out a peaceful hum as the familiar sense of safety and warmth lulled her to sleep.

It was mildly alarming how quickly Yang had become home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, if you want more short stories, check out my tumblr @blake-belladonna-defence-force
> 
> I write a lot of short stories there that I don’t upload here.


	13. Courageous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she became Vale’s hero, Yang was a simple civilian, watching as Black Poison and Cardinal duked it out.
> 
> But when the hero turns out to be a coward, who’ll rise and take his place, even if it’s just for a moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 courageous 
> 
> This is set in my villain Blake/ hero Yang au. Watch as somebody is inspired to start their origin story.

“What did you say?”

“Cardinal! He-he wouldn’t save me! He knew that I was there! He saw me and he left me to die! He left us all to die!” The young woman with golden hair and lilac eyes gasped, clutching her burned arm. Blake ached to hold her but that would reveal the fact that she knew her in her civilian life. She couldn’t do that to Yang. It would put her at risk. “He’s meant to be a hero! He promised to protect us! Why did he leave us?!”

“I don’t know.” Blake said, glowering through her mask at the direction that Cardinal had run off in. “But if he’s going to play the snivelling coward, then somebody has to play the hero.” She growled as she stood up and walked towards the burning building.

“You can’t be serious!” Yang gasped at her. “You’ll die, Black Poison!”

“Life is filled with choice. If Cardinal chose wrong, then somebody needs to counterbalance that choice with the right one.” Blake looked down at the woman and smirked. “Might as well be me.”

Blake inhaled deeply and ran into the burning building, praying that she’d make it back to her friend in one piece.

Little did she know that her courageous act would inspire a certain Dragon into taking action.


	14. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang discovers that Blake has a slight distaste for the way that Atlas makes knives. Especially throwing knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - knife
> 
> Blake is fussy about knives. That is all.

“Thanks for keeping me company, Blake.” 

Yang had been absolutely thrilled when Blake had accepted her invitation to go to a weapon store in town with her so that she could get some upgrades for Ember Celica. Any time spent with Blake Belladonna was time well spent, in Yang’s opinion.

“Of course, Yang.” Blake laughed quietly. “I do enjoy spending time with you too, you know.” She added, grabbing the door to the shop and opening it, gesturing Yang through it.

“Yeah, but still.” Yang shrugged as she made her way through the store. “I don’t want to- Blake?”

Yang cut herself off as she realised that Blake hadn’t followed her and was, instead, had stopped to examine a display of knives with a critical eye. Yang quietly retraced her steps and silently watched Blake, a small smile on her face as she watched Blake analyse the blades before her.

“Ugh. Atlas grade.” Blake mournfully groaned as she picked one up and put it back with a disgusted grimace.

“What’s wrong with Atlas grade?” Yang asked curiously, tilting her head at her friend. “Atlas has the best weaponry scientists, don’t they?”

“Because they have to put a gun in every little thing that they produce!” Blake snorted indignantly. “Even butterfly knives have a built in gun. It’s so hard trying to find a decent throwing knife because they all have guns in them and it just throws the whole thing off!” Blake was actually pouting. The woman was pouting over knives. That… shouldn’t be as adorable as Yang found it to be. “I swear Atlas is full of nothing but fucking peacocks.”

Yang choked on her own oxygen at that. She had never heard Blake curse before so it was a bit of a shock.

“Geez!” She coughed as Blake gave her an odd look. “Tell me how you really feel!”

“Am I saying anything that’s not true?”

“Well, I guess they can be a little showy.”

“Exactly. Now, what was it you needed again?”

As they shopped for Yang’s supplies, an idea came to mind. 

//////////////////////////////////

“Blake!”

Blake chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at her partner as she landed on Blake’s bed in front of her with an excited grin.

“Soooo… I know that you’ve been feeling down lately so I got you something!” Yang was practically vibrating with excitement as she handed a now flushed Blake a gift wrapped box.

“Yang!” Blake scolded gently, her unbound ears flattening in embarrassment. “You shouldn’t waste your lien on me!”

“It’s not wasting if it’s you, Blake.” Yang said simply, as though stating a well known fact. “And I wanted to cheer you up.”

Blake puffed up her warm cheeks and let out a soft huff. Yang kept on taking Blake by surprise. She always seemed to know when Blake felt upset or down and did her best to be supportive. It was a little overwhelming at times; to have somebody actually taking her feelings into consideration. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” Blake muttered as she took off the wrapping paper. “You don’t need to get me anything to cheer me up. You do that just by being here, Sunshine.” She carefully opened the box. “But than-“

Blake cut herself off with a gasp as she looked at her gift. She carefully reached into the box and pulled out a single blade. It was a beautifully made and handcrafted kunai. The metal was a beautiful purple that almost seemed shift shades depending on how you looked at it. A black cord wrapped around its hilt, purposely crafted to look like crisscrossing ribbons, making a very comfortable feeling grip.

“Yang…” Blake breathed softly, running her fingers along the kunai. “This is beautiful but I can’t accept this. It must have been so expensive!”

“Well… I kind of can’t return it.”

“Why not? Where did you even buy this?!”

“I made it.”

“Excuse me?!” Blake felt her jaw drop as she stared at a now very sheepish Yang. “You made this?! Yang!”

“Well… a month or so ago you made a comment about how hard it is find a throwing knife that doesn’t have a gun in it. I couldn’t find any myself, either.” Yang shrugged nonchalantly. “So I made you one.”

“That was a month ago! How do you even remember that? It was just a passing comment.” Blake said, feeling warmth creep up her neck. “It wasn’t important.”

“Maybe.” Yang shrugged, rubbing her neck awkwardly. “But you are. What you have to say is important to me. We’re partners and I can easily say that you’re my best friend so…” Yang smiled softly and reached over to squeeze Blake’s shoulder affectionately. 

“I-“ Blake cut herself off and cleared her throat roughly when her voice cracked with sentiment. This girl… “You’re something else. You know that, Xiao Long?” Blake said with a playful glare as Yang laughed. “But um. Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me.” 

“It’s no problem at all, Blake! I love making weapons and getting to make one for somebody that I care about made it even bet-“

Blake, feeling a sudden wave of affection for her friend, had leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“Still… thank you.” Blake murmured, shyly tucking her hair behind her human ear. “It’s gorgeous.” She added, silently delighting in the flush that covered her friend’s face.

“I guess it’s not bad.” Yang said nonchalantly, but Blake could tell that she was pleased. 

Blake twirled her new blade around her fingers, testing its weight and slowly grinning when she discovered that it was perfectly weighted. She caught Yang’s impressed stare and decided to show off a little. She stood up and grabbed an empty plastic bottle from their recycling bin and carefully balance it on their door handle before walking back over to the bookshelf. 

“Blake?”

Blake gave a few practice swings and found that it felt extremely comfortable. A good sign. She turned to meet Yang’s gaze and held it as she threw the blade, smirking and giving Yang a playful wink as she heard the sound of plastic being torn and the tip of a blade driving into the wooden door.

“Huh. Not bad.” Blake shrugged as she went to collect her blade and the bottle.

“Not bad?! You hit your target without looking!”

“I haven’t been able to practice in a while, Yang. See, I was hoping to hit the neck of the bottle but I went a little low.”

“You still hit the thing in the centre! Without looking! And with enough force to hit the door!”

Blake let out an amused giggle at Yang’s bewildered and impressed expression. 

With each day that passed, she became more and more sure that she had made the right call on initiation day.


	15. Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gang stops to rest after escaping Brunswick Farms and the Apathy, Blake takes a moment to herself.
> 
> But she’s never alone for long. Not when Yang’s there, ready to stand by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Depressed
> 
> Poor Blake.

Depressed.

Blake was familiar with feeling depressed. The apathy that came with it. How terrifyingly easy it felt to want to give up. Perhaps that’s why the Apathy still terrified her, despite being hours away from the farm. Perhaps that was why, as everyone rested in the truck bed attached to Bumblebee, Blake found herself quietly sitting against a tree away from everyone. She was familiar with the feeling of giving up. Of feeling numb and cold for the world around you. She knew what it was like to wish for the darkness to swallow her up. Even now, she could feel it creeping in at the corners of her mind, his voice ringing in her ears.

“Blake?”

But sometimes, all one needs is for somebody to turn on the light.

“What are you doing all the way over here?”

Or for somebody to be that light.

“Yang.” Blake murmured softly, smiling up the golden haired woman watching her with concerned lilac eyes. Yang always did know when she wasn’t okay. “Hey. I couldn’t sleep. I just… needed a moment. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Yang said softly, sitting down next to Blake, her left shoulder brushing Blake’s right. “It’s been… well, it’s been a lot.”

“Understatement of the century.” Blake said dryly, rolling her eyes slightly. “You see, this is why you don’t spilt up in horror movies; shit hits the fucking fan.”

“Um. Okay, wow. Blunt.”

“Sorry. Am I offending your delicate sensibilities?”

“No, I just… never took you for somebody that swears. It still takes me by surprise.”

“I grew up in a terrorist group, Yang.” Blake snorted, quirking a brow at her friend. “I know how to make a sailer blush.”

Blake smiled softly at the resulting chuckle. It was almost alarming that they were able to slip so easily into their old banter. She had missed it terribly.

“Beautiful night.” Yang said softly. “Not often you get to see the stars like this.”

“Hmm.” Blake hummed noncommittally. “It’s peaceful. Gods know that I could do with a bit of peace after-“ Blake cut herself off, looking away from Yang. 

“Blake?” Yang said softly. 

“Sorry.” Blake mumbled, curling in on herself. “I know it’s selfish and you all suffered from the Apathy too. But I can’t stop seeing those claws so close to my face… I can’t stop remembering how quickly I just gave up.”

“Being affected by a scary situation is not selfish, Blake.” Yang said, turning to face Blake better. “You nearly died! And even if you hadn’t, you’d still be allowed to be affected by it. To want to talk about it.”

“I’m pretty sure that we have enough problems to deal with.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that we won’t make time for you when you need us.” Yang said, shaking her head slightly. “You’re important, too, you know.”

“I… Yang.” Blake said quietly, touched. 

“I know things have been weird as the team gets used to being together again….” Yang said softly, placing her hand on Blake’s gently. “But that doesn’t change the fact that we’re here for you.” Yang paused, almost seeming to hesitate before speaking again. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m here for you.”

“I-“ Blake sighed softly and squeezed her friend’s hand affectionately. “Thank you. I’m here for you, too, Yang.”

Yang gave her a small smile and scooted closer to her, draping her arm over Blake’s shoulder, sharing her warmth.

“I know you are.”


	16. Debonair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang hops on the train home from working with Weiss, she meets a rather debonair stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Debonair 
> 
> Look... I know I’ve written about Dapper Blake already... but I will not miss an opportunity to write Blake Belladonna as a gentlewoman.

Yang let out a soft groan as she fell into her train’s seat. Working with Weiss as her personal assistant wasn’t easy but at least it was a stable job. But she couldn’t wait to get home.

“Excuse me.” A calm voice broke through her train of thought. “Is this seat taken?”

“Nope. Feel free…” Yang trailed off at the sight of the woman before her. She wore a tailored suit with a vest and tie, heels and carried a brief case. Her black hair was short with two cat ears poking out of the top. She wore a pair of glasses perched on her nose, emphasising her gorgeous amber eyes. “Woah…”

“It’s Blake, actually.” Blake smirked as she sat beside Yang, quirking a smug brow. “But thanks.”

“Funny.” Yang rolled her eyes, fiddling with her loose button down. Where as she opted for business casual, this woman apparently was all business… and it paid off. “I’m Yang. Nice to meet you.” Her pulse stuttered when Blake took her offered hand. However, instead of shaking it, she turned it so that the back of her hand faced upwards and brought up to lips.

“Charmed.” She murmured, placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand and releasing it. 

“Geez. Who the fuck are you, Mr. Darcy?” Yang teased, covering her flustered state with a snort. 

“Only for a rare woman such as yourself, my dear.” Blake said, speaking with an aristocratic air. “For truly, it is rare to find such a muse that inspires the gentlewoman in me.”

“How debonair of you.” Yang laughed, rather enjoying the easy banter. “I’m impressed.”

“If you give me your number, I can really show you what debonair looks like.” 

“Um!” Yang blinked in surprise, cheeks burning before letting out a soft chuckle. “Damn, that was pretty smooth.”

“Smooth enough to get me a date?”

“Wow.” Yang snorted, giggling in amusement as she turned to face her. “Hmm. Sorry. You’re going to have to try a little harder than that. I don’t just give my number out to every pretty suit on a train.”

“I guess it’s good that I like a challenge, then.”

“Huh. You’re kind of feisty.” Yang said thoughtfully, smirking playfully. “I kind of like that.”

The rest of Yang’s train ride was spent trading banter back and forth with her seat mate, taunting and laughing. Before she got off, Yang slipped a piece of paper that she scribbled on and ripped out of her notebook into Blake’s jacket pocket with a playful wink and walked away.

As she walked back to her apartment, she couldn’t help but hope that the debonair woman from the train would call.


	17. Wrench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake and Yang start work on Bumblebee before their part of Operation: Robbing The Elderly, Blake finds herself reminded of Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Wrench
> 
> A pretty short one for today, folks. Just a small moment for the bees.

“Wrench, please, Blake.”

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, Darlin’”

Blake froze, memories of Adam flooding forward. The condescending, manipulative tone, the way he got into her head…

“Blake?”

“Uh-“ Blake coughed awkwardly, turning away and inhaling deeply as she pulled her white coat around her tightly, her hand protectively hiding her scar. When Yang has asked her to help with some maintenance on Bumblebee before they had to leave for their part of the mission, this is not how she had through it would go. “Yes, Yang?”

“Are you okay?” Yang asked softly from where she knelt, her brows creased in concern. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Seen isn’t the right word.” Blake mumbled, curling in on herself before sighing heavily. “I just… remember how I told you about how Adam used to get inside my head?”

“Yeah. Of course I do. Why do you ask?”

“He, uh. He used to call me… some terms of endearment that I can’t not associate with him.”

“What do yo- oh.” Yang cut herself off and quickly wiped her hands off on a rag and stood up, walking slowly over to Blake and leaning her hip against the counter that she sat on. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be.” Blake shrugged helplessly, ears pinning in embarrassment. “You couldn’t have known.”

“Still… I’ll keep it mind for the future.” Yang said gently, gently butting her forehead against Blake’s shoulder in lieu of her oil stained hands. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Hmm.” Blake shifted awkwardly, clearing her throat and jumping to the floor with a smile. “C’mon, grease monkey. We need to get Bumblebee in shape for the mission.”

“Yeah.” Yang muttered, kneeling down and gesturing Blake over. “Get over here, Belladonna. I need you to hold something.”

When Blake complied, Yang took her hands and, instead of moving them to the correct part, squeezed them affectionately and smiled kindly at her.

“I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me this stuff, Blake. Thank you for trusting me.” 

Blake swallowed nervously and averted her eyes, a small, private smile growing as she spoke.

“Of course I do. It’s you.”

Yang made a soft noise in her throat and gave Blake’s hands a gentle squeeze before guiding to the correct part and picking up her wrench and getting to work.


	18. Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early morning of Argus, a day after their plans have been made, Blake and Yang share a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Bee
> 
> The word generator spitting out Bee for the Bees? Perfect!

“Morning.”

“Ah-“ Yang jumped, head snapping to see one Blake Belladonna standing at the door to the Cotta-Arc garden with a sheepish smile and two mugs. “Blake! God! Don’t sneak up on a girl like that!”

“I wasn’t sneaking.” Blake snorted as she walked down the steps and over to where Yang sat on the garden chair. “You just have horrific hearing. Maybe get that checked out when we get to Atlas. Not exactly conducive to our goal, you know?”

“Haha. Aren’t you a comedian.” Yang said dryly, accepting the mug that was offered to her. “Thank you.”

“Mhmm. Fortunately, Terra’s a coffee drinker so at least the rest of you can drink your caffeinated tar.” Blake quirked an eyebrow at her as she drank from her mug. “Ren and I’ll keep to our tea, thank you.”

“Snobs.”

“Rude.”

Yang felt her heart melt a little when Blake laughed softly as she moved to sit on the table beside Yang, angling her body to face Yang slightly. Yang glanced down to her coffee and sighed. It was almost peaceful. Ruby, Weiss and the others were still asleep, as were their kind hosts. It was just her and Blake, quietly existing together in the early morning light, a pale, warm glow starting to colour the day.

“So…”

“So…?”

“Um… how are you feeling about our part of the mission?” Yang asked softly, cocking her head curiously. “Think you’ll be okay?”

“Yang, I’ve been stealing Atlas tech since I was thirteen. Hacking into the system isn’t going to be an issue.” Blake murmured around her tea, a confident smirk curling her lips. “The big concern is whether or not that death trap of yours is going to kill me before we get there.”

“Wow. Rude.” Yang snorted, fighting back a smile of her own. “You make it sound like you hated riding on Bumblebee with me.”

“I never said that.” Blake chuckled softly. “Riding Bumblebee with you was like reading my thrillers.”

“How so?”

“It’s fun. Exciting and thrilling but I still know that I’m somewhere safe.” Blake shrugged, ears pressing to her skull in slight embarrassment. “You… ahem. Riding with you was never scary.”

“Oh.” Yang suspected that there was more to Blake’s words than she felt comfortable saying out loud currently, but it still left a warmth spreading through Yang’s chest. “I’m gla-“

Yang was cut off by Blake giving a surprised yelp and ducking slightly as a buzzing sound passed by her head. Yang quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her friend.

“You’re not scared of a little bee, now, are you, Blake?”

“You’re scared of even simple lien spiders so shut up.” Blake huffed indignantly, glowering at Yang slightly. “And I’m not scared! It just… took me by surpr-“

Blake was cut off by a small bee landing on her nose, causing her to go cross eyed for a moment before she wiggled her nose to shoo it away. Yang had to bite her cheek to stop the laugh from slipping out as Blake shook her head to dislodge the bee when her nose wriggles failed. The bee flew off and Blake rubbed her nose with a grimace.

“Stupid-“ Blake started to speak only to be cut off by the bee perching on her nose again. “Seriously?”

“Aw, she likes you!” Yang cooed playfully, smirking when Blake turned to glare at her. The effect was somewhat ruined by the bee sitting happily on her nose. “I bet it’s because you’re as sweet as nectar.”

“Yang.” Blake muttered, ears pinning as her cheeks flushed, still trying in vain to remove the bee. “No.”

“Okay, Okay.” Yang chuckled softly and placed her coffee mug down safely. “Stay still.” 

Yang carefully reached a finger out to Blake’s nose and encouraged the bee to step into her finger and slowly pulled her hand back and stood up, walking the bee slowly over to a bed of flowers and depositing it among said flowers.

“There you go, little one.” Yang murmured softly. “Something that’s pretty, sweet and not going to sway you for landing on her.”

“How is it that you’ve literally jumped into my arms to get away from a spider… and yet you’re talking to a bee like it’s a puppy?” 

“Bees are cute.” Yang said with a shrug as she made her way back over to Blake and poked her nose. “Spiders are not, Blake.”

“Some spiders are adorable.” Blake batted at Yang’s hand indignantly. “In Kuo Kuana, there’s this spider that is like, the size of a dinner plate. It’s the cutest thing.”

“Cute, spider and size of a dinner plate are not words that belong in the same sentence, Blake.” Yang muttered, feeling slightly pale at the thought of such a spider.

“Does it help or hurt if I tell you that one bite can kill five men?”

“Please stop talking.”

“It also jumps.”

“Blake Belladonna.” Yang scolded playfully before feeling a soft smile spread across her face as she shook her head. “You know… I can’t believe that I’m going to say this but… I really missed your snark.”

“Oh!” Blake blinked, apparently not expecting such a comment. “I, uh…” Blake cleared her throat and chose to answer by reaching over and squeezing Yang’s shoulder, the small action saying more than words alone could have. 

Yang reached up and squeezed Blake’s hand for a moment before grabbing her coffee and taking a drink, quietly enjoying the the feeling of Blake’s hand resting comfortably on her shoulder as the two women calmly existed together in the morning light.


	19. Horrify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Yang finally allows herself to break down.
> 
> Fortunately, Blake’s there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Horrify
> 
> MINOR SPOILER WARNINGS FOR THE LATEST EPISODE.

Blake winced as her leg started to go numb and very gently tried to shift it underneath Yang without waking her. Across from her, Ruby and Weiss were curled up together on their couch, taking whatever small amount of comfort they could, given the destruction that laid outside their safe house. They had managed to save the people of Mantle but at a cost to the city itself. It was enough to horrify anyone.

“No… don’t- don’t go.” 

The sound of Yang mumbling in her sleep alerted Blake to her partner’s distress. Blake gently ran her hand through Yang’s hair, guilt clenching her chest painfully. Was Yang dreaming about her? 

“No, you’ll- you’ll die.” Yang mumbled, her body tensing up. 

“Yang?” Blake called softly, gently rubbing Yang’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her. “Shhh. You’re okay. I’m here.” 

Yang’s eyes shot open and she sat upright, her gaze darting around the room desperately seeking somebody out. Blake felt her heart break as reality started to sink back in for Yang and her partner pulled away from her, burrowing her face in her knees, breathing short and strained.

Blake hesitated for a moment before gently placing her hand on Yang’s shoulder and scooting closer, softly pulling Yang into her arms. There was a part of her that expected Yang to pull away, but instead, Yang collapsed against her, body uncurling as her hands moved to clutch desperately at Blake, her face burying into Blake’s neck. Blake held her firmly, hand cupping the back of her head, as hyperventilating breaths escaped her.

“It’s just us.” Blake murmured thickly, heart breaking slowly. “Its okay, Yang. You can let go. I’ve got you.”

She could feel Yang fight back against her emotions for a moment before a quiet sob finally escaped her lips and made a path for more to follow. Blake gently rocked them back and forth as Yang cried into her neck, grief, hurt and anger pouring from her as Blake soothed her gently. 

“I know, sweetheart. I’m here, Yang. I’ve got you.” Blake mumbled into golden hair, lips pressed against Yang’s temple. “Shhhhh…”

Yang cried until she ran out of tears. But she didn’t pull away from Blake. Instead, she tiredly shifted, curling into Blake’s side and tucking her head under Blake’s chin. Blake froze in surprise for a moment before readjusting her arms around Yang, holding her close and playing with her hair gently. If Yang needed to be held right now, then Blake was more than willing to offer her arms.

“Do you need to talk?” Blake asked cautiously, her hand carefully carding through Yang’s hair.

“It’s nothing.” Yang mumbled, inhaling deeply and letting out a shaky breath. “I just… had a nightmare… about my mum.”

“Summer?” 

“Yeah.” Yang sniffed, lifting her head tiredly to look at Blake. “How’d you…”

“She’s the one who raised you. Who loved you and taught you right from wrong. She’s the one who gets the honour of being called your mum.”

“I’ve always felt like that.” Yang shrugged, her hands fiddling with Blake’s coat anxiously.

“I- oh.” Blake breathed, heart breaking for her partner. “Yang.”

“I don’t… want to talk about it yet. I just… can I just be near you right now? Please?” Yang asked, gaze averted. 

“Yang…” Blake murmured softly, gently lifting Yang’s chin and kissing her nose. “Of course you can.”

Blake waited for Yang to make herself comfortable in her arms and wrapped her arms around her, her hand resting on Yang’s head, fingers gently scratching at her scalp.


	20. Demonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets dragged by her best friend Sun to an abandoned hospital.
> 
> But abandoned hospitals are very rarely actually uninhabited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - Demonic

“I swear to God, Sun…” Blake sighed wearily, stomping unhappily after her so called “best friend” through the abandoned hospital. “If you get me killed, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

“Ah, relax, Blake! You’ll live longer!”

“I’ll also live longer if I stop hanging out with you.”

“You’re so mea-“

Blake quirked an eyebrow as Sun let out a squeal and flailed, rubbing his face desperately as he coughed.

“Smooth.”

“Shut up! Spider webs are gross!” Sun pouted, his tail drooping sadly. “You ruin all my fun.”

“No, I just stop you from getting yourself killed.” Blake retorted, her left ear twitching in irritation as she followed Sun in a room. “Fuck… you realise this is how people in horror movies get killed, right?”

“Relax, you basically count as the nerdy brunette. You’ll survive.”

“And that makes you the blonde dumbass? Huh. Accurate.” 

“Blake!” Sun gasped, mock outrage dripping from his voice as he spun around to point a finger at her. Blake merely walked around him with an annoyed eye roll as he sputtered. “Why am I friends with you, aga-“

Blake turned to lift an inquisitive eyebrow at Sun, becoming slightly worried at the expression he wore. His eyes were wide and locked on behind her, his face pale and the fur on his tail stood in end as he slowly backed up.

“We need to go!”

Blake blinked in shock as Sun bolted, she could hear things hitting the floor as he accidentally knocked things off of the shelves. 

“Sun? Sun!”

Blake made her way towards the door, only for it to slam shut, refusing to budge when she tugged at it. She spun around and pressed her back to it, her hand darting out to grab a nearby metal pole. The darkness surrounding her seemed to grow, the air becoming thick with tension. Someone was in here her and she couldn’t see them, even with her night vision.

Blake gritted her teeth and shifted her pole in her hands, gaining a better grip as her ears swivelled in all directions, desperately trying to find some indication of where the other person was… if they were even a person at all.

A noise sounded by her right and she spun around to meet a pair of glowing red and demonic eyes. Blake acted on instinct and swung her weapon, striking whatever it was in the head.

“Ow! Geez, lady!” A feminine voice yelled, a pained note to their voice. “Watch where you swing that thing! You nearly took out my eye.”

“Wh-What?”

A heavy sigh was heard and something stepped forward out of the shadows. Or someone.

It appeared to be a young woman, with red eyes and blonde hair, both of which were lit by golden fire. Her right arm almost appeared to be made of steel, glowing red hot. She wore, strange as it may seem, surgical scrubs. 

“Okay, Rambo. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Hard to believe when I’m looking at a fucking demon!” Blake snapped, shifting to a more defensive posture, welding her pole. “What do you want from me?!”

“Listen, Angel.” From woman drawled, locking her hands behind her head and smirking at her. “You came into my grounds. That I was assigned to protect and keep safe.”

“Keep… safe?”

“Think of me like a… security guard mixed with a bonfire. I keep these grounds safe, while ensuring that morons like you and your boy don’t get hurt because you’re choosing to be reckless.” She shrugged, her fire starting to flicker out so that all that remained alight was her hair. Her eyes shifted to a vibrant lilac, a note of kindness with them. “Trust me, I woulda moved on to the afterlife long ago but apparently, I have unfinished business. Which means that I don’t get to be a freeloader and actually have to do some work while I figure it out. Lucky you, eh?”

“Uh… so… you’re not going to kill me?”

“Nope.”

“Okay… thanks? I guess?” Blake muttered, extremely unsure about her current situation. “Can I, like, leave?”

“I guess so.” The… girl? Shrugged. “Shame, though. I haven’t had anything so pretty to look at for a long time.” She added, snapping her fingers, making the door cream open slowly. “Off you go, gorgeous.”

Blake waisted no time in running out of the room and after Sun. 

But a certain fiery, lilac haired woman on fire would remain firmly wedged in her mind. So much so that Blake would return to the hospital once more.

Maybe what the trapped woman needed was somebody to help her cross over.

Maybe Blake would be that person.


	21. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gang finally finds rest after the battle of Mantle, Yang soon discovers that she can’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - Touch
> 
> I will keep saying this until the cows come home; somebody give this girl a hug!

Yang let out a weary sigh and looked over at Blake. She was sleeping as peacefully as she could, as were Ruby and Weiss in their own room. The others were, no doubt, also asleep. But Yang found that slumber eluded her. But she was grateful that the others were able to rest.

Blake frowned and mumbled in her sleep and Yang, unthinkingly, rolled onto her side and ran her hand along Blake’s jaw, mindful of her injuries, tracing upwards and tucking her hair behind her ear. Blake hummed quietly in her sleep and leaned into her touch, shifting closer and reaching out to grip at Yang’s shirt. Yang swallowed thickly and guided the back of her hand down her friend’s jawline, her thumb grazing her cheek tenderly before reluctantly pulling away, eliciting a sleepy whine from Blake lips as the slightly shorter girl curled into Yang’s body, nuzzling her nose into her collar and tucking her head firmly under Yang’s chin.

“Blake?” Yang whispered, slightly unsure of what to do.

“Hmm?”

“You awake?”

“Mhmm.” Blake yawned, pressing the top of her head against Yang’s jaw affectionately. “Am now.”

“I’m sorry. I did-“

“Not your fault.” Blake said, her voice a tired rasp. “You okay? You usually sleep better than this.”

“Ah-“ Yang sighed. Of course Blake, sleepy as she may be, would pick up on Yang’s distress. “I don’t know. I’m tired but I just… can’t sleep.”

Blake let out a soft, concerned hum and pulled back to gaze at Yang. Yang felt her heart break as the moonlight slipped into their room, revealing the extent of Blake’s injuries. Scratches and bruises that had only just begun to heal, a cut over her lips and a bandaged left cat ear. And that was just her head. Yang reached up and cupped Blake’s jaw, thumb gently grazing the cut over her lips and guided her to press their foreheads together. 

“Yang…” Blake murmured, her own fingers coming to graze along Yang’s own injuries gently. 

“I’m sorry.” Yang breathed, closing her eyes tightly. “I just… can I just… be close to you right now?” Oh, how she despised the way her voice wavered. “I need to know that you here, Blake. That you’re okay.”

“Of course.”

They shifted, engulfing each other in their arms, holding one another. Soft murmurs of assurance and endearment were whispered into soft skin and warm hands ran through hair. Yang finally allowed tears to fall as she buried her face in Blake’s shoulder and she felt Blake do the same to her own.

This was safety. This was home. This was her haven to rest in when the shadows loomed and terror reigned.

Blake was her peace. Her trust. Her place of rest. 

And soon, as Blake’s hand carded through her hair and pressed soothing touches into her back, she fell asleep, sheltered in Blake’s care and Blake in hers.


	22. Slay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang discover that they accidentally wore matching Halloween costumes for Coco’s party.
> 
> Naturally, Blake takes the opportunity to be a gremlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Slay
> 
> Sorry that this one is so late, folks. Slay ended up being a rather difficult prompt to write 😅

Blake smirked when Yang walked out in full vampire hunter gear. She should have known that they would would subconsciously match each other for Coco’s Halloween party.

“Uh…” Yang stooped and stared at her, her gaze drinking her in as her brain processed what she was seeing. Granted, Yang had never seen Blake in leather pants, heels and a corset covered by a stereotypical coat befitting of any vampire before so she couldn’t be blamed. “Wow. You… just wow.”

“Does it… look bad?” Blake knew that it didn’t. She was spent hours getting her dark makeup to look perfect. Her hair had been slicked back perfectly and the fake blood that stained her lips and chin created a dangerous allure. She just wanted to hear her best friend say it. Nothing wrong with that… right?

“No! No, it looks good! Great even!” Yang quickly said, her arms flailing slightly. Her long leather coat waved with her, her hair in a low pony as she grinned nervously, the fake scar over her lip shifting slightly. “Like, you could slay me any day.”

“Careful, Van Helsing.” Blake cooed as she sauntered up to her friend and lowered her mouth to her neck, miming a bite, her fake fangs just barely Yang’s skin. “That’s called tempting the devil. A very unwise decision on Halloween. Don’t you think, Huntress?”

Blake abruptly spun around and looked over shoulder smugly.

“Come on, Yang. We’re going to be late.” She ran her tongue over an exposed fang as her ears pricked forward with interest when Yang flushed. “Unless you’re scared to dance with me in the pale moonlight?”

Blake grinned sharply and ducked out of the door and walked away, counting down the seconds until she heard an indignant yell and foot steps running after her.

The night of ghouls and monsters would be a fun one.


	23. Cower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang learns something new about her partner during their Beacon days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Cower

“Hey, Blake!”

Yang made to throw her arm around her partner but stopped when Blake flinched, almost seeming to cower from her touch for a brief moment. Yang knew what discomfort around touch looked like. Blake’s reaction had seemed a lot closer to fear. 

“Oops!” Yang covered her concern with a sheepish and apologetic grin as she pulled her arm back and rubbed the back of her neck. She suspected that Blake would just feel even more uncomfortable if Yang made a big deal out of it. It was better if Yang played a role for now. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just a hugger when it comes to my friends, ya know?”

“You’re fine.” Blake said slowly, glancing away from Yang briefly and nervously before looking at her again. “But I can’t say that I’m surprised.”

“You know… sometimes you say things and I honestly can’t tell if your trying to insult me or not.” Yang said, narrowing her eyes playfully, a sense of relief flooding her when Blake covered a smile with her hand. “Is it because I’m blonde?”

“No.” Blake said simply, curling her arms around her books and giving Yang a small smile. “It’s because you’re a sweetheart.”

“Wait… no, I’m not!” Yang protested as she ran after Blake. “I can rip an Ursa in half my bare hands! I jumped into the mouth of a giant Nevermore! I’ve taken Beowolves out in one punch! I am not sweet!”

“Being sweet and being strong are not mutually exclusive.” Blake said softly, her expression a little distant. “I actually… respect that about you. You’re not afraid to show that you care. I’ve… met people who consider themselves to be strong but use that strength to overpower others. But you use it to protect and care for others.” Blake turned to face Yang and offered her a shy smile. “I like that about you.”

There was something in Blake’s voice that made Yang’s chest twist painfully. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together and realise that somebody, somehow, had hurt Blake.

“Oh.” Yang mumbled, slightly flustered at the praise. “Um. Thank you.” 

Both girls fell silent, walking quietly to their dorm in companionable silence.

And who knows? Maybe one day, Yang could pull Blake from the shadows.


	24. Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canvases come in all shapes and sizes.
> 
> What do you think Blake’s favourite is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Canvas
> 
> A teeny hundred words or so story. Let’s see how well this one turned out.

“Blake.”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Yang smiled affectionately as she watched Blake smirk around her pen cap as she drew on the back of Yang’s hand as they sat on her bunk.

“Doodling.”

“On my hand?”

“Yeah.”

Yang rolled her eyes fondly and stifled a laugh with Blake’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she drew intricate floral designs on the back of Yang’s hand and up her wrist. 

“Care to explain why?” Yang prompted gently, gaze soft. Her free hand gently played with Blake’s hair, fingers curling and dropping strands. 

“Bored.”

“So get a notebook.”

“But why would I?” Blake lifted the pen and used the end of it to poke Yang’s cheek, dropping the cap and smiling sweetly at her. “You’re my favourite canvas.”

Yang floundered for a moment before groaning and burying her face into her friend’s shoulder, smiling into exposed skin, despite herself. She couldn’t say that she was mad about it.


	25. Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora drags Yang to watch a practice match for a roller derby team. Perhaps something, or someone, can convince her to join?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - Skate
> 
> Holy cow. Only, like, 6 more days of Januar-Bee left. Time flies when you’re writing about the bees, huh?

“Nora.” Yang sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. “Why am I not surprised that you decided that dragging me here was a good idea?” 

“Because! It’s going to be soooo much fun!” Nora grinned excitedly. “The Girls of Grimm are, like, soooo cool! And Pyrrha invited us to watch them train so let’s go!”

Yang laughed quietly at her friend and followed her to the benches and sat down, watching as the girls warmed up. Hey, she wasn’t complaining! They worked hard and it showed. 

“Whoop! Here comes the Bella-Booty!”

“Neon! You know that Blake kicked your ass the last time you called her that!”

Yang blinked in confusion for a moment and turned to watch a young woman walk in, wearing the standard tank top that all of the girls wore. She wore shorts and carried her roller blades over one shoulder and a bag over the other. Her short hair was pulled into a half pony tail and her feline ears flicked towards the group as she smirked confidently, walking forward with all of the elegance of a woman who tolerated no shit.

It was kind of hot.

“How’s that tail, Katt?” She shouted as she walked over to the team’s bench and started stretching and putting on her gear. “I really am just so sorry about skating over it. But I guess that’s what happens when you pay more attention to your smart mouth than your tail.”

Yang snorted, amused giggles escaping her and drawing the attention of the women below.

“Nora! Yang! You made it!” Pyrrha called with a bright smile, hands capping happily. “Oh that’s wonderful! You two sit and watch. Maybe we can even convince you two to join!”

“Hey, skating with a bunch of cuties is right up my alley.” Yang called, winking at the girl with cat ears. “I might stick around.”

“Oh please. She’s too top heav-gak!”

“Neon.” The cat-eared girl said, her voice calm as she jabbed Neon in the ribs when she skated past. “Less talking, more skating.”

“Blake’s right.” Pyrrha announced. “Get into your regular practice teams, ladies. Let’s show our guests how we play.”

Yang watched Blake skate elegantly into position. The girl was poised and graceful. Her body moved and flowed perfectly as an ice skaters. Yang briefly wondered why she wasn’t a figure skater instead.

She got her answer when the whistle sounded and Blake’s warm amber eyes sharpened to molten gold and her lips twisted into a competitive snarl and she took off with the rest of the women. Roller Derby was a brutal sport and it was obviously one that Blake knew how to play. She was merciless, using her powerful, lithe body to her advantage and sending her opponents crashing to the floor effortlessly. Whenever somebody sent her to the ground, Blake didn’t linger like other players. She was up as quickly as she went down and flying back into the game. Sometimes it almost seemed as if she somehow was able to slingshot herself forward. 

“Hey Yang…” Nora snickered cheekily. “Your gay is showing.”

“Shut your fuck up, Valkyrie.” Yang snapped, never taking her eyes off the powerful woman that was Blake. “I am merely admiring the, uh, the form of a- of a fellow sportswoman.”

“Yeah, suuuure…” Nora drawled, elbowing Yang. “The form of her ass.”

“Shut your fuck up!” Yang growled again, reaching out a hand to bat at her friend as the final whistle sounded.

“Damn it!” Neon cursed as Blake and her team high fived. “We lost!”

“You need a little practice, Rainbow!” Blake called out teasingly. 

“Or Pyrrha needs to stop playing favourites, Dark Poison!”

Yang snickered quietly as the girls bantered back and forth. She could already see that Blake and Neon had some kind of… rivalry going on. It was certainly interesting to watch.

‘Hmm.’ Yang thought to herself with a smirk as she and Blake made eye contact. She watched as a challenging smile twisted Blake’s lip, a silent dare to keep up. ‘I might just stick around.’


	26. Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang first saw Jaune serenade Weiss with a guitar, she was mildly confused as to where he got one on such short notice.
> 
> But she should know by now that Blake had a tendency to explain things to her. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 - Guitar
> 
> This is dumb. This is really dumb. And based on the fact that I like the idea of Blake being able to play the guitar.

“Jaune?” Yang stared blankly at the blonde boy, who was currently rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with one hand while the other held a guitar. “Weiss isn’t here. If you’ve come to try to serenade her again, she’s in the library with Ruby so you’re gonna ha-“

“Oh, I’m not here for Weiss!” Janine corrected quickly. “I’m here for Blake.”

“You’re going… to serenade… Blake?” Yang asked slowly, narrowing her lilac eyes at Jaune suspiciously. “Damn. You’re either very stupid or very brave, buddy.”

“What? No! I’m not going to-“

“Oh? So Blake’s not good enough for you, Vomit Boy?” Yang quipped, struggling to keep her grin back as she messed with him. “What’s wro-“

“Yang. Stop tormenting the boy.” Blake called dryly from where she lounged on her bunk, slowly getting up and stretching as she walked to the door and gently hip checked Yang. “What’s wrong, Jaune?”

“Nothing! I just wanted to return your guitar and apologise for not getting it back to you sooner.” Jaune smiled apologetically. “Thanks, by the way. It was really nice of you to lend it to me.”

Wait. What?!

“Oh, it was a pleasure, Jaune. Really.” Blake said with a slight smirk. “If you need to serenade Weiss again, just let me know.”

“I… don’t think so.” Jaune grimaced, rubbing his face as it flushed. “Thanks, though. I need to meet up with Pyrrha soooo… as you were, ladies!”

Yang watched Blake wave Jaune off and close the door. She was still mildly existing in a state a shock when Blake pulled out a small box and laid her guitar over her lap.

“Huh. Strings are in better condition than I thought.” Blake muttered thoughtfully as she pulled out a pick from the box and undid her bow, letting her ears out and angling them towards the guitar as she played a few cords, testing their sound. “Still in tune. Good.”

“Okay… what the hell?!” Yang finally snapped out of her stunned stupor and walked over to Blake and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. “You never told me you played! Or that you even had a guitar! Where did you even hide it?!”

“It never came up.” Blake shrugged. “And I brought in the second night we slept in here while you girls were asleep.”

“Are you embarrassed to play guitar or something?” Yang asked, slightly confused. 

“My… last group thought it was a waste of time so I just got used to hiding it, I guess.” Blake said softly, her gaze taking on a far away, hurt expression that Yang saw a lot more now that she and Blake were closer. Yang felt honoured that Blake would allow her to see her so vulnerable. It wasn’t an easy thing for her to do, Yang knew. “I know it’s a stupid hobby but I enjoy it so…” Blake shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t think that it’s stupid.” Yang said quietly, smiling softly at her friend. “I think it’s really cool.”

“Yeah?” Blake asked, a small and uncharacteristically shy smile on her face.

“Yeah.” Yang suddenly gave Blake a playful grin. “Is this the part where I ask you to play me something and I totally swoon, Blake?”

Blake let out an adorable snort of laughter, covering her smile with her hand as she giggled.

“Anyway, here’s Wonder wall.” Blake retorted, an easy smile on her face as she lifted her right ankle into her and rested the guitar across her thigh, moving it into position and placing her her left hand around the fret and her right hand hovering over the strings, golden pick in hand. “But seriously, any suggestions? This is a one time deal, Xiao Long.” She added playfully.

“Uh… no?” Yang suddenly felt excited at the prospect of hearing Blake play. It felt like another step forward in getting closer to her and Yang always enjoyed spending time with Blake, anyways. She sat down next to her and watched as Blake turned to face her a little. “Maybe… oh! Play me your favourite song.”

“Um. Okay.” Blake mumbled, a slight flush creeping along her cheeks. “Here.”

And with that, Blake’s fingers danced along the guitar. Yang felt her breathing hitch slightly. Blake played beautifully… and it didn’t hurt that she looked good playing the guitar, as well. 

But when Blake added her voice and sang, Yang felt all breath leave her body. Blake’s singing voice was a perfect blend of soft silk with a touch of rasp, sending chills down Yang’s spine as she sang. It was somehow haunting and hopeful at the same time and Yang soon found herself lifting a foot onto Blake’s bed and leaning her chin on her knee, content to watch Blake play.

She had never seen Blake look so… at peace? Serene? Her expression was soft and her lips curled into the barest smile. Her ears were relaxed and calm, her body swaying in time to the chords that she played.

Every so often, Blake would glance up and warm amber would meet awed lilac and Blake would quickly duck her head, her teeth gripping her bottom lip for a moment before she picked up again. After some minutes, Blake played the last chord and finished her song, gently placing her guitar down on her lap and placing her hands on top of it, her fingers tapping almost nervously.

“So?”

“So? What do you mean “so?” Yang said in disbelief. “That was the most beautiful thing, like, ever! You are so amazing, you know that? God, I’m so lucky to be friends with you.” She watched as a dark flush crept up Blake’s neck and covered her cheeks. She could feel her own face heat up a little, as well.

“I- that’s not-“ Blake seemed to struggle for a moment. “I’m not amazing. And I’m pretty that luck is the last thing to be associated with me.”

“I beg to differ.” Yang said softly, her chest twisting in an odd manner. She knew what it looked like when somebody want good at taking compliments. Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha all struggled with it to varying degrees. But with Blake… it felt different. It felt like it went far deeper than any sort of simple insecurity. Over the course of getting to know Blake, Yang had come to the realisation that somebody had spent a lot of time convincing Blake that she wasn’t good or smart or brave. They had. Taught her that her opinions and feeling didn’t matter. That her hobbies were unimportant. She could see it in Blake’s eyes each time somebody said something kind to her. A sense of confusion and disbelief. It… was heartbreaking to think about. “I’m a pretty good judge of character. And I say that you’re pretty incredible, Blake.”

“Ah-“ Blake let out a small, nervous laugh and ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly and glancing up at Yang with a small, unsure smile. “Um. Thank you. You- you’re not half bad, yourself.”

“I mean… I am pretty great so it makes sense that I have an equally as great partner.” Yang said teasingly, winking playfully. 

“Oh my Go- you are ridiculous, you know that?” Blake snorted, covering her smile with her hand and reaching out to playfully cuff Yang’s shoulder. “Dork.”

Yang laughed quietly, content to bask in the sight and sound of a happy Blake.


	27. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When young Adrian Cotta-Arc decides to show Blake his favourite stuffed toys, Yang discovers that her partner is quite awkward with small children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 - Kittens
> 
> Ehh... this one is a stretchy but stuffed animal kittens count.

“Kitteh!”

Yang glanced at where Adrian was looking and winced when she saw him looking and waving at Blake’s ears. He seemed to be utterly fascinated by her faunus traits.

“No, little man.” Yang cooed softly, trying to distract the little one with an array of stuffed animals that his mothers had left him. “That’s Blake. Blake’s not a kitty.”

“Kitteh!” Adrian babbled, grinning up at Blake. Yang shot Blake a sympathetic glance. Blake simply shook her head and chuckled softly as she came around the couch and sat down on the floor next to them. 

“He’s fine. He’s just a baby. He has plenty of time to learn and I’m sure that his parents will do their best to teach him.” Blake said softly as she sat by Yang’s left, with Adrian sitting on Yang’s right. “I prefer curiosity over fear. Fear can lead to some… not very pleasant situations. But curiosity can lead to a learning experience.” 

“Right.” Yang watched as Blake tilted her head at Adrian and bit back a laugh when Adrian mimicked her. Blake’s left ear flick and Adrian let out a delighted squeal. Blake’s lips twitched in amusement and she rotated her left ear back and flicked it forward. Adrian clapped happily and grabbed two stuffed animals (kitten shaped ones, interestingly enough) and held them out to Blake. 

“Huh?” Blake hummed in surprise, her gaze flicking to Yang, expression unsure. Blake could cut through Grimm likej butter and hold a Sphinx down with Yang’s help… and yet she was unsure of a baby. It was kind of adorable. “Uh… thank you?” She added as she gently took the stuffed animals. Adrian seemed delighted by this and babbled at her. “Oh… is that so?”

“Kittehs!”

“And they’re very cute kittens, too.” Blake said calmly. However, Blake’s calmness turned to panic as Adrian crawled over Yang and sat in Blake’s laps and took the stuffed animals and leaned back against Blake. He seemed content to use Blake as a chair while Blake’s hands floated in midair, her eyes wide with panic. “Yang?”

“Oh my God.” Yang whispered to herself, covering her smile with her prosthetic hand. This was too cute.

“Yang!” Blake hissed, voice sounding very alarmed. “Help!”

“You’re doing great!” Yang cooed softly, laughing a little. “Just put your arms down on your legs to support him in case he falls over sideways. You don’t want to deal with an angry mama bear, trust me.”

“Could you take him? Please?” Blake whined, her hands now resting on her knees as Adrian played with his toys and happily babbled at her. “I am a Huntress! Not a babysitter! I have no clue what I’m doing!”

“Oh come on.” Yang laughed, draping her arm onto the seat of the couch that they sat against. “What are you so scared of?”

“What if I hurt him?” Blake’s ears pinned nervously. 

“You’re doing fine.” Yang soothed gently, smiling slightly. A capable warrior… terrified of a small child. Who would have thought? “See? He likes you.”

“Yeah, well… that doesn’t usually end well for people.” 

It was uttered so quickly and so quietly that Yang knew that she wasn’t meant to hear it. Blake’s words from the train, “Just my luck,” came to mind. Is that what she thought of herself? Yang felt her amused smile drop quickly, her attitude immediately becoming more serious.

“You know that’s not true.” Yang said quietly, heart twisting as Blake flinched. She obviously wasn’t expecting Yang to have heard her. “People don’t get hurt because they care about you. You’re not some… some bad luck charm that should be held at a distance, Blake.”

“I-you-“ Blake sighed heavily, her ears rotating anxiously. “I know. It’s just… old habits die hard, I guess.”

“Hmm.” Yang hummed softly, biting her lip thoughtfully. “But at least… you don’t have fight those battles alone… right?”

“Yea-“ She watched as Blake jumped when Adrian suddenly batted at one of her hands with a stuffed animal and grinned up at her. 

“Kittehs!” He squealed, flailing the stuffed animals around before handing one of the toy cats to Blake with a big smile. Yang watched as Blake’s expression softened, a small chuckle escaping her as Adrian batted at the toy cat in Blake’s hand with his own.

“Indeed.” Blake murmured softly, a small unsure smile on her face as she met Yang’s gaze. Yang smiled back gently and reached out to squeeze Blake’s shoulder reassuringly. Blake’s smile became a little more solid and she hesitantly bounced the toy cat around Adrian, her smile growing a little when he giggled. 

Who would have thought that their friend’s nephew and his stuffed kitten toys would lead to a bonding opportunity for them? 


	28. Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken in by Pietro when they’re separated from the rest of their team and stranded in Mantle, Yang attempts to get Blake to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - Cuddly 
> 
> Set after the hellstorm that is sure to happen in Mantle.
> 
> Also... day 28? Jeez. Where the hell fod January go?!

Yang sighed softly and quietly watched as Blake paced around their shared room in Pietro’s Mantle home. Ever since they had been separated from Ruby and Weiss (both of whom were still up in Atlas), Blake had been on edge. Even now, dressed in pyjamas and getting ready for bed, Blake was scanning the room carefully, mapping out exit and entrance points. Yang knew that she was trying to distract herself more than anything. Yang understood her anxiety. 

“Blake.” Yang said with firm gentleness, careful to keep her tone quite and light. “Ruby and Weiss will be okay. They’re capable huntresses. They’ll be fine and we’ll all meet up soon. Our team never stays separate for long. We eventually find each other again.”

“I know. But I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Blake murmured as she passed by Yang again. 

“Your Aura is busted, Blake. You need to rest.” Yang watched as Blake stopped and sighed. “I didn’t let you run into a brick wall back at Beacon and I’m not letting it happen now. You’ve fought as hard as anyone. Please… take it easy for tonight. For-“

“For the people I care about… Yeah, yeah.” Blake huffed and shooting Yang a tired, halfhearted glare. “I hate it when you pull that one on me.”

“Yeah, well. Sometimes it’s the only way to get through to you.” Yang smiled softly. “You’re very stubborn.”

Blake let out a noncommittal grunt and sat on their bed. A part of Yang was still nervous that Blake might be uncomfortable sleeping in such close quarters but they really had no other choice. Beds were limited and Maria already had the other guest room. Yang inhaled deeply and sat up against the headboard beside Blake, keeping a respectful distance between them. The last thing she wanted was to make her friend uncomfortable.

“You’re going to fall off of the damn bed.” Blake snorted, giving Yang a dry look. “You’re not going to make me uncomfortable, you know.”

“How-“ Yang cut herself off and sighed. Of course Blake knew. She always picked up on Yang’s feelings. Just as much as Yang did hers. It was why they were such formidable opponents when they worked together. They could read each other like a book. “Right. Sorry. I just… don’t want to, like, encroach on your space or whatever.”

“You’re not.” Blake mumbled, reaching out a hand and pulling Yang closer to the centre of bed. She shifted into Yang’s body, resting her head on Yang’s collar and tucking her head under Yang’s chin. “I… kind of… like being close to you like this.”

“Yeah?” Yang breathed, her heart swelling as Blake nuzzled into her collar affectionately. “Good. Because I do, too, Blake.”

Blake hummed softly, one of her hands resting on Yang’s collar and stroking her skin affectionately through her shirt. Her other hand rested on the small of Yang’s back, her fingers gripping Yang’s shirt lightly. Yang exhaled slowly and covered Blake’s hand on her collar with her steel one and ran her left through Blake’s hair, carefully avoiding Blake’s sensitive ears and made a path gently down her neck, tracing gentle patterns into her spine until it came to rest on Blake’s hip. She tugged Blake closer and hesitantly kissed the base of an ear and nuzzled her hair gently.   
  
“Sheesh. If I knew that it was this easy to get you to rest, I would have offered myself as an oversized teddy bear an hour ago.” Yang teased into Blake hair gently. 

“Hmm.” Blake hummed, her voice sounding more distant as sleep slowly claimed her.

“Alright… we should… probably lay down.”

Blake let out a displeased whine and turned to burrow her head into Yang’s neck.

“I promise that you can be as cuddly as you want, Blake. Let’s just lay down and get under the blankets first, okay?” 

Blake grumbled sleepily and let Yang guide her under the blankets. Once under, Yang let out a soft grunt when a head was shoved under her chin. Blake’s ears rotated away from her jaw as she nuzzled into her, her arms locking around Yang in a vice-like grip. Yang, despite the fear and uncertainty over Mantle’s situation, felt a small, adoring smile spread across her cheeks. She wrapped on arm around Blake and used her other hand to play with Blake’s hair, avoiding her ears carefully, as Blake let out a contented sigh.

Yang had no clue what they could do. She didn’t know what road to take. Where it would lead. But she knew, without a she’d of doubt, that she could count on Blake to be by her side through it all.

They were each other’s haven of safety. Blake was home. And Yang was hers.


	29. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes Blake’s on a new adventure during one of their days off from Beacon’s classes.
> 
> Surely it would be fine... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 - Horses
> 
> If you’re hoping for Beehaw, this ain’t it.

Since becoming partners and friends with Yang, Blake had started to rediscover what it was to laugh and have fun. Yang was kind and genuine, never pushing Blake into hanging out and was more than happy to quietly exist in the same place as Blake and enjoy her company when Blake was low on energy for socialisation. It was immensely appreciated.

But she also enjoyed taking Blake on little adventures in hopes of getting to know her more. Although… Blake did suspect that Yang was also trying to impress her. The concept was a strange one. She couldn’t understand why Yang would want to impress her but it was undeniably true. Blake could see the way Yang paused after a joke and glanced at her. She saw the way Yang showed off (like when she punched the cap off of a bottle of Sunflower Pop… the same cap that Blake now carried with her). It was alien to Blake that somebody would wish to earn her approval. It had always been the other way around with Adam. 

But that was neither here nor there. Today’s adventure was perhaps the worst one yet (and that was saying something considering that Yang nearly got her arm ripped off by a bull) and Blake could feel the blood draining from her face as her ears pressed against her ribbon as she gazed at the most terrifying creatures known.

“Yang. No.” Blake hissed, glaring at the two beasts before them as she clutched at Yang’s jacket. She now understood why Yang told her to wear jeans and her best outdoor boots. “Absolutely not!”

“Oh come on! It’s going to be great!” Yang turned to smirk at her. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of a cute lil pony?”

“Ponies are fine.” Blake said sharply as she glared at her friend. “Those, however, are unholy cryptids that most likely wish to consume my soul.”

“Oh my gosh, no!” Yang laughed as she turned around Fully and put her hands on Blake’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine, Blake! They let kids ride them.”

“An unwise decision, I’m sure.” Blake said dryly as she patted Yang’s hands away and pointed at her. “We’re partners. You’re my best friend. I trust you. But this isn’t happening.”

“Blake. Come on. Please?” Yang pouted, her lilac eyes widening slightly. “It’s going to be fun!”

“Yang…” Blake murmured, pinching her nose. She could practically feel her resolve weakening. Did Yang even know the power she held with that killer hurt puppy dog pout.

“I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Yang smiled reassuringly. “You’re safe with me.”

And the thing was… Blake believed her. Blake had felt safe with Yang from the start. She felt far more comfortable with her than she should have, considering how short of a time she had known her. Blake trusted Yang. More than she thought was possible.

“Just give me your hand and let me show you.” Yang said softly, holding out her hand. Blake swallowed thickly and darted her eyes nervously over at the horses before sighing heavily and placing her hand in her friend’s own. Yang beamed at her gratefully and gently pulled her over to the shorter horse. It was white with black patches on it and snorted as the girls neared it.

“Hey, pretty girl.” Yang cooed to the horse gently. Miraculously, the creature seemed to flick its ears to her and turn its head to watch her, seemingly calmer now that Yang was talking to it. “I want you meet a good friend of mine. Don’t worry, she’s a little intimidating at first but she’s a big ol’ softy when you get to know her.”

Blake let out a snort of her own and felt her heart jump to her throat when Yang gently placed her hand against the horse’s nose. Blake bit back a distressed noise in her throat and exhaled shakily as Yang gently encouraged her to pet the horse.

“Blake, this is Bullet. She can be a bit of a cheeky, feisty little gremlin.” Yang let out a soft laugh and smirked at her. “So you should get on well.”

Blake huffed indignantly and nearly panicked when Yang stepped away from her.

“Yang?” She called hesitantly as the horse moved its head to sniff in her face.

“It’s okay. She just needs to get to know you, Blake. You’re doing great.” 

Blake hesitantly kept her hand on the beast’s head, cringing as it snorted in her face.

“Good. Now… blow on her nose.”

“What?!”

“Just trust me and do it.”

Blake groaned and blew onto the horse’s nose. The horse let out a surprised snort and stared at her before she pressed her nose into Blake’s hand. Blake cautiously rubbed the horse’s nose with her hand and glanced back at Yang with an unsure smile.

“Thatta girl!” Yang grinned, from where she stood scratching at her own brown horse’s neck. “We’ll make a cowgirl outta you yet, Miss Belladonna.” She gestured towards Blake’s horse. “See? Look at her! Bullet likes you. She looks happier than a big in mud.”

“Happier than a pig in mud?” Blake parroted back with a teasing smile. “God. You are absolutely adorable, you know that?”

“Shuddup.” Yang grumbled, her cheeks darkening slightly as she made her way over to Blake. “Now come on. There’s a beautiful riding trail nearby and I really want you to see it. I’ll give you a leg up.”

Blake swallowed anxiously and let Yang help her onto the horse and listened carefully to her instructions. She watched as Yang got into her own saddle and couldn’t help but admire her friend for a moment. She really could look good in any situation, huh?

“Now, Bullet likes to follow Buttercup here so you’ll be fine.”

“Right.” Blake muttered as they headed off. “You seem to know these guys well.”

“Eh, it’s a holiday job. I help teach the younger kids to ride and occasionally help out with riding therapy when I have the time.”

Blake blinked in surprise. Right when she thought she had an understanding on Yang, the girl ripped the rug out from under her and made her head spin.

“You keep surprising me, you know that?” Blake said softly as the horses walked calmly along.

“Hey, gotta give you a reason to stick around, right?” Yang joked with a playful grin. 

But there was something hidden in her words that twisted Blake’s heart in a manner she had never felt before. A subtle hurt in lilac eyes. Hidden by a bright smile and good humour. Did… people not stick around for Yang? The idea that people could turn their backs on somebody as wonderful as Yang was an awful, heartbreaking one to think about.

“Hmm.” Blake hummed gently, sending a nervous look at her horse when she made a noise. She still didn’t trust it. But she trusted Yang so that sort of canceled it out. “Somehow, I doubt that I’m going anywhere anytime soon.”

But fate had a funny way of turning one’s words into a lie, as the two young Huntresses in training would soon discover.


	30. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake must deal with the chaos that surround her and Yang...
> 
> ...but will they be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 - Scarf

It was chaos. 

That’s what it was; pure chaos.

Blake had never seen anything like it before. Which is saying something since chaos was a common thing in the White Fang. She should have been better prepared for such a situation to occur.

“Oh Grapes.”

But… Yang had a habit of surprising her.

“Yang?” Blake asked cautiously as she stepped into their dorm room. She carefully placed her books on what little space was left on the clothing strewn table and stepped over her mattress and approached Yang with her hands up slowly. “You okay?”

“No!” Yang cried, her expression one of clear distress and it tore effectively at Blake’s heart. “I am not okay! I’m not going to be okay! Nothing is okay!” Yang emphasised her point by throwing Weiss’ mattress off of her bed and looking underneath.

“Yang… I want to help you but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Blake said softly, gently grabbing Yang’s shoulders and turning her partner and best friend to face her. “Talk to me, Yang. What’s happening?”

“I- I can’t.” Yang’s body slumped and she looked away from Blake in shame. “It’s so stupid and I know it’s dumb of me to be getting upset and-“

“Yang. If it’s upsetting you, then it’s not stupid.” Blake said with gentle firmness as she squeezed Yang’s shoulders and gave her a warm smile. “I promise you I won’t think less of you for it. You can talk to me.”

“I-okay. But don’t laugh!” Yang grimaced for a moment before closing her eyes. “It’s my scarf. I can’t find it.”

“Okay. How can I help?”

“What?!” Yang’s eyes snapped open and she stared in confusion at Blake. “That’s it?! You’re not even going to ask me why I’m so upset over a stupid scarf?!”

“If it was just a stupid scarf, you wouldn’t be this upset about it.” Blake gestured to the mess in their room. “I assume it has sentimental value but it’s none of my business, really. Its absence is upsetting you. Therefore, I want to help you find it.”

“I- yeah.” Yang mumbled, rubbing her neck awkwardly. “It, um. It used to belong to my mum.”

“Summer Rose, correct?”

“Yeah.” Yang sighed heavily, her eyes downcast. “It’s the last thing that she ever gave me. I… guess that I’m a little overprotective of it.”

“That’s… actually really sweet.” Blake said gently, bending to meet Yang’s eyes with a reassuring smile. “And certainly nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ll help you find it.”

“Really?” 

“Of course, Yang.” Blake stepped back to survey the room with a sharp and critical eye. “If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me. Now… instead of panicking, let’s take a deep breath and try again.”

Blake spent the next hour helping her friend survey the room from roof to floor and wall to wall. They cleaned as they went (more so to avoid Weiss’ wrath than anything) and eventually, Blake’s sharp faunus vision saw a tiny sliver of orange fabric poking out from behind their bookshelf. She pulled it out and held it out to Yang with a relieved grin.

“I think I fou-Oof!” Blake was suddenly winded as Yang slammer her entire body weight into her in a firm hug. It wasn’t the first time that Yang had glomped on to her and it surely wouldn’t be the last. But it was certainly unexpected this time around. “Yang?”

“Blake! Thank you so much!” Yang said, her arms tightening around Blake’s body as she lifted Blake into the air and spun, thoroughly overjoyed. “God, you’re the best, you know that?”

“It was nothing.” Blake muttered, cheeks warm as Yang let go of her and took back her scarf, hugging it briefly for a moment before tying it around her neck happily. 

‘Sweet.’ Blake thought to herself as she watched with a fond smile.

“It wasn’t nothing. Not to me.” Yang said gently, her lilac gaze soft and sincere as she looked into Blake’s amber eyes. “Thank you, Blake.”

“Your welcome!” Blake’s voice shifted into a surprised squeak when Yang kissed her cheek gratefully. She was glad that her ears were still hidden by her bow otherwise Yang would have seen them shoot up, ram rod straight, before leaning forwards in interest. 

“You know, Blake…” Yang said calmly as she walked over to their table and reorganised their books. “I’m really glad that you chose me.”

“Um!” Blake floundered, voice pitched higher than normal as a nervous giggle escaped her as her best friend turned to grin at her.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me why yet. Or ever.” Yang shrugged, her grin shifting to a soft smile. “I just… sometimes, I swear that I don’t know what I’d do with you, Blake.”

“You’d manage.” Blake mumbled, cheeks burning as she looked away from Yang’s admiring gaze. 

“Maybe.” Yang’s voice was painfully gentle, full of a fondness that Blake didn’t think she deserved. “But I know that I’m happy that you’re a part of my life, Blake.”

“I-“ Blake cleared her throat and gave Yang a shaky smile. “I’m glad that you’re apart of my life too, Yang.”

From then on, Blake made sure to keep tabs on Yang’s scarf, making sure that Yang would never lose the final gift from her mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang was Summer’s daughter, too. I headcanon that Summer gave Yang her scarf as something to hold onto before she left for her final mission.


	31. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment for our buzzing little bees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 - Comfortable
> 
> Here it is. The final day of Januar-Bee. Where the hell did the time go?
> 
> Warning; there is a whole bunch of sap and gratitude placed in the end notes.

Comfortable. 

That was one of the many words that Blake had come to associate with Yang. Along with Strength. Trust. Safety. Hope… and Love.

Blake had spent a long time believing that that she didn’t deserve those words. But as she brushed Yang’s hair back from her face and watched the way Yang leaned into her touch and smiled in her sleep, she felt the doubt slip away. If Yang saw something worth loving, then Blake wouldn’t deprive her of it. Nor would she deprive herself of the home that she had fought for.

With that though in mind, she laid back down beside her wife, hoping to get a couple hours of sleep before the Xiao Long-Belladonna children crashed into their mothers’ room, demanding attention and breakfast before their Auntie Ruby and Auntie Weiss took them out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote.
> 
> Except, not really because I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. This is my first writing project that I’ve ever competed and I’m honestly very proud of myself for dedicating myself to writing a fic each day.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments. I read each one and they made me smile. Some made me laugh. Others, made me tear up a little. Your comments mean the world to me and I’m so sorry that I don’t have the mental energy to reply to them.
> 
> But please know that I see you. I appreciate you. And your words mean a lot to me.
> 
> Thank you for coming on this journey with...
> 
> Sincerely, Defence.


End file.
